Return to the Light
by NotaVaderHater
Summary: An ancient race returns to the galaxy with the intent of helping Shepard stop the reapers  Female version
1. Return to the Light

Ok everyone NotvaderHater here with a new Mass Effect story. This story may take a while for me to get the chapters out because recently I broke my hand so typing is going to be a bit of an issue lolz. Anyway this story is going to be done twice, once with a female Shepard and then with a male Shepard. The pairings would be GarrusxShep and TalixShep. This fic takes place almost directly after 2, barring a few hours. Without further a due here is Mass Effect: Return to Light

Chapter 1

"Course laid in for the Citadel, Commander" came Joker's voice over the Normandy's comm. system as Jaina Shepard braced herself for the transition into the mass effect field of the nearest relay. After fifteen minutes and two transitions later, they entered the serpent system of the widow nebula. As the Normandy started descending into the nebula, several bright flashes lanced across the nebula in front of the Normandy, and without warning thirty-six, five kilometer long sword shaped dreadnaughts dropped out of FTL.

"Holy shit!" yelled Joker form the cockpit weaving the Normandy through the oddly clustered cruisers. The Normandy pulled out ahead of the fleet and raced on toward the Citadel. "EDI, can you get any reading on those ships?" yelled Shepard as she stormed up to the cockpit. "That is a negative Commander; the vessels are emitting a disruption field that my sensors are unable to penetrate. But as the fleet entered the system, I did pick up a large magnetic spikes in addition to the ones from the cruisers that are there." said the AI. "So you're saying that there could be something out there other than the ships we can see." said Shepard. "That is the logical standpoint but there is not enough data to support that theory. Also the Citadel fleet is massing in a defensive formation." said the AI. "Move us into a dock on the Zakara ward Joker, we're in no condition to fight" said Shepard standing next to Joker. "Would love to Commander, but the towers telling me to land at one of the Presidium docks." said Joker looking over his shoulder at her. Shepard nodded and headed back to the CIC as Joker moved the Normandy into a flight path that would put them into the designated birth near Citadel Tower. "Shepard, three shuttles have launched form the unknown fleet and their current trajectory puts them into the hanger next to the one we will be docking in." chimed EDI from the cockpit "judging by how their fleet is currently formed, there is a high probability of there being a high value target inside the formation." "Take us in Joker" said Shepard form the command deck. "Commander, incoming message from Councilor Anderson, he wants us to be the first group to meet our 'guests'" "Tell the team to be ready when we dock, I want everyone out to greet them."

As the Normandy closed in on the Tower, the three shuttles came into clearer view. As Shepard looked at them on a view screen, she noticed that they were actually two heavily armed gunships and a heavily armored dropship. The dropship was about four times the size of the Kodiak shuttle. It had a somewhat triangular head with wings that extended out the width of the shuttle on both sides and two engines were mounted on the top of the rear section of the wings.

The Normandy landed in the bay as the dropship spun around backwards, easing its way onto the gangway. Most of Shepard's team was out of the Normandy with their weapons drawn as the back section hissed and a ramp dropped from the back, steam hissing from the broken seals. Eight figures leapt from the ramp with what appeared to be long swords attached to their backs. Their bodies were humanoid, roughly seven feet tall, minus the one in front who was slightly shorter, with long blades extending form, their wrists and shoulders. They wore black, heavy body armor and full face helmets with different types of skulls etched on them, a faint glow of their eyes could be seen through the tinted visors. Three more figures exited the dropship which took off and, escort in tow, headed back to their fleet.

The three other figures were of the same humanoid shape as the commandoes but their attire was different. They were the same height as the commandoes except for the one in the middle who was at least half a foot taller. The middle alien wore large ornate bone wings on his back and battle armor of a red so dark it was almost black. The other two wore much smaller condensed versions of the wings political type clothing, robes instead of body armor. The red clad figure walked over to where Shepard and her party were standing and stopped in front of them, eyes glowing dimly through the visor of the alien's helm. The commandoes behind the alien drew their weapons and held them in a low-ready position. The commando's weapons resembled the great swords of earth's midlevel periods, only they opened up on the sides, faint but visible amounts of green energy flickered under the opened plates.

The aliens moved forward to where Shepard's team was standing, the commandoes bringing their weapons to bear, level with the team, who in response raised their own weapons. The red figure waved its hand down and the commandoes lowered their weapons back into a low-ready. The figure raised its left hand and a blue Omni-tool activated. The Omni-tool looked exactly the same as a normal one except where it was round at the elbow, it was angled and extended back over the alien's elbow and ended into a point. The alien scanned Shepard and her team, finishing the scan with Shepard. "Shepard" the alien said in a calm, definitely male voice. He nodded at Shepard and said something to her before walking into an elevator, his party in tow. The alien's language, Shepard thought sounded like a mix between Russian, German, and maybe a Turian dialect, but shook her head and with her team following her, headed for the other elevator.

When they reached the council chaimbers, they ran up the stairs to where the aliens had gathered on the speaking podium. The red clad figure was at the speaking position, the two followers' halfway out and the commandoes were poised in two ranks at the end, weapons pointed out, one rank standing the first kneeling. The lead alien raised the blue Omni-tool again and tapped it a few times. A shimmering female of their species appeared. "Honorable members of the Citadel Council, I am Savine, eighth generation Ai, and translator for the Millenar Delegation and his Royal Highness Prince Sirion Kaine." The red figure inclined his head. "We have come back into the light to combat the Reaper threat."

Ok so first chapter of a fifteen plus chapter story. So far I've hand written out fifteen chapters. All of which were written down during my free time over the past four months during basic training. They'll be put up as fast as my broken fingers will let me

TANKERS LEAD THE WAY!


	2. A Chilling Realization

Well everyone I said I'd get them out as fast as I could and I'm going to do just that. So here's chapter 2

Chapter 2

The council chambers were deathly quiet. "AN AI?" whispered Garrus looking at the Millenar AI. Grunt punched him in the shoulder "Quiet I want to see where this goes." "More of this Reaper nonsense" said the Turian councilor, "I don't know if you can understand me, but we have dismissed these claims once before." Kaine shook his head and Shepard could swear she saw the wings on his back move. He mumbled a few words in his language to the Turian council member that made the two behind him shift uncomfortably. "The prince says that we can understand you, quiet well in fact, but you need to listen." said Savine "Sounds to me like he said something else as well." said the Salarian councilor. "In Millenar society, politicians are looked at as a necessary evil, generally not liked, the prince cannot stand them." said Savine. "The only way that we could act on such a claim would be with irrefutable proof." said the Asari councilor. At these words the prince's wings did in fact move. They extended up and out, flaring angrily. He said one word and then again, only louder before punching his fist through the guard rail, before yelling angrily and shaking his fist at the council. "Proof? We have proof, the proof of our home world being destroyed 50,000 years ago." said Savine distaste evident in her voice. "50,000 years? You mean to tell us that your people existed with the Protheans?" said Anderson leaning forward with interest. "Yes" said the AI "50,000 years ago our people held an uneasy tr4uce with the Protheans." The prince made a short comment that to Shepard sounded like an insult. "When the reaper invasion began the Protheans were hit the hardest. Most of our people had fallen back to our home world to organize a counter offensive, ad begin an evacuation of our outer colonies to the home world. Within five standard years, our fleets had been decimated and the reapers had begun a move on our home world. Most of the evacuation ships had made it off the surface when, when the reapers destroyed the planet," the princes wings flared again as he keyed his Omni-tool, "this is the proof that you so desperately require, taken by the prince during the evacuation."

The video showed hundreds of reaper ships cruising passed or through the fleeing Millenar vessels on a course toward a planet with vast oceans and red continents. The reaper ships began to fire on the planet, angry red patches appearing on its surface. Then its crust began to crack and give way, soon after the entire planet exploded. The video shut off, the Millenar in the room were at a solemn stance of attention. "During times of crisis, members of the royal family are separated and put into cryo sleep. The prince is the only surviving member of the Millenar Royal Family." the AI finished. "This, this is more proof than we could have wanted." Said the Asari councilor, the other council members nodding in agreement. "Would you be willing to accept our assistance?" said Savine. The council members looked at each other and nodded. "We would be honored to accept the help of the Millenar people." Said the Asari councilor "Excellent." said Savine. The prince started talking while tapping away at his Omni-tool "We have been authorized by Fleet Command to assist in the upgrading of your sensors, weapon, and shield systems, as well as minor mass effect core upgrades." said Savine as the prince spoke. "Our sensor suites are the best in the galaxy interjected the Turian councilor. "Yeah, and they are in serious need of an upgrade." Said Savine flipping her holographic hair over her shoulder. A large image was projected from the princes Omni-tool showing the inside of the Council Chambers form outside the large window behind the Council. "Wraith, Decloak!" they said together.

Outside the tower approximately thirty kilometers back, a large sword hilt had appeared out of nowhere, and then a large circle of lightning ignited and moved its way down the blade. In three seconds the entire thirty kilometer long leviathan had made itself visible. Panic was evident in the council chambers. Outside citadel tower the citadel fleet was in disarray. The main part of the Millenar fleet had moved up into position so close to the other ships the crews inside could count the weapons emplacements on the Millenar ships. "The Wraith is the most technologically advanced vessel in our fleet. She and her sister ships house the majority of our race. She is a battle-carrier of unmatched firepower. She is the pinnacle of our fleet's defenses and the tip of the spear in our attacks." Said the prince and Savine together. The prince said something into his communicator and the Wraith started backing off. It moved faster than a ship of its size should have, and turned with a speed that easily should have sheared it in half. "In the recent centuries, we have moved completely away from ship born projectile weaponry as a primary weapon and have integrated energy weapons as the main weapon systems on our ships." They said again, "and our shields are capable of deflecting almost any bombardment. We would like to integrate our society into yours as well as the opportunity to start recolonizing worlds to stage our population. As an incentive we would leave three of our cruisers here for defense of the citadel." "perhaps we could give you a liaison, someone you could work with during your integration process." said the Salarian councilor. Shepard stepped forward towards the podium. As she did the commandoes parted letting her by. She walked past the dignitaries and up next to the prince. "I would like to speak." She said. "The council recognizes the Spectre Shepard." Said the Asari councilor. Shepard could feel every set of eyes in the room on her. "I believe that my ship would be the perfect place for the Millenar liaison to be housed. We've dealt with Sovereign, the collectors, Saren and the Geth, I believe he the Normandy would be the perfect place for this VIP to be." She said. "I agree." Said Anderson "as do I." said the Salarian. "Very well then Shepard, the Millenar Representative will stay with you on your ship." Said the Asari councilor. "We will be able to receive our guest as soon as the repairs to the Normandy are completed." Said Shepard looking at the prince who nodded. "Very well," said the prince and AI "our engineers will assist in the repairs and any upgrades you may need." They said "With our assistance, your vessel should be ready in approximately," the prince counted on his fingers, "two or three days." Shepard nodded and turned to walk away. "Shepard" said the prince. Shepard turned back and looked at him. The prince extended his hand towards her; she took it and shook it. He said a few words in his language to her. She didn't understand the words themselves but the meaning behind the phrase was clear 'until we meet again.' His eyes gleamed through his helm. He nodded again, turned, and walked back toward his envoy. Shepard looked back out of the council chamber window where the Wraith could still be seen floating outside. Three small lights flew out of a hanger on the side of the leviathan and headed toward the hanger where the Normandy was docked. "Your ship will follow ours to a repair hanger on the Wraith. Said Savine from a nearby Avina terminal before disappearing. "Joker, you're going to follow those drop ships to a hanger on board the Millenar flagship." Said Shepard into her comm. "Roger that Commander." came Joker's voice back through it. "and tell the crew shore leave for the next three days." "Yes ma'am"

Shepard turned to her team standing behind her. "That means you too. Just be sure to keep your comms open." Shepard's team nodded and separated, leaving Garrus and Miranda. "Nowhere else to go?" asked Shepard "You always get into trouble if you don't have some of us with you, you should know that by now." Said Garrus, Miranda nodding in agreement. "Well, let's move out." Said Shepard heading towards the elevator. When they got there the door opened and the prince was inside. He was facing away from the door, his hands on the side of his helm, there was a hiss, and he lifted his helm off of his head.

Leave your comments and reviews. Ill get the next one out as soon as possible.


	3. Introduction Part 1

A Quick Introduction

The prince pulled off his helm, revealing an almost human face. Pointed ears, pale white skin and silver hair that reached halfway down his back, even though it was tied in a warrior's knot, were the only things that showed he was of a different race (other than the wings of course). He turned around, his wings impacting the glass behind him as he did. "Blasted things, always getting in the way." He said in a deep partially synthesized voice. Miranda raised an eyebrow, Garrus gave the Turian equivalent, and Shepard blinked. "Forgive me the translation software just finished downloading onto my Omni-tool, there are still a few bugs left to hammer out." He said tapping a few times n his Omni-tool. "It's not that it's just…"said Shepard trying to find the best way to convey what she was saying. "You were able to achieve a complete translation of the human English language in easily under three minutes." said Miranda resting a hand on her hip. "Very observant," he said "your human language is the closest to ours. Your Omni-tool is doing the rest." he inclined his head at Garrus. "But please forgive me, I've forgotten my manners. I am Prince Sirion Kaine of the Millenar." "Commander Jaina Shepard of the Normandy." said Shepard shaking his hand again. "Garrus Vakarian" said Garrus shaking the Princes hand as well. Sirion turned to Miranda, "And your Miss?" he said taking her hand in his. "Miranda Lawson" she said a slight tint appearing on her face. "A pleasure." He said kissing it softly. He turned his attention to Shepard. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to accompany you around the Citadel for a while; it has been a very long time since I was last here." Shepard nodded and they walked over to the rapid transit station and hailed a cab.

The cab took them to the Zakera ward of the Citadel. After an awkward minute the prince was able to dislodge himself from the taxi, much to Garrus' amusement. They walked through the security checkpoint and then through the C-sec office where they saw Thane and Kolyat talking with Captain Bailey. They decided that the Dark Star Lounge would be a decent enough place for a drink so they headed down to it. As they made their way across the floor they passed Tali'Zorah talking with a small group of Quarians on their Pilgrimage. The group entered the lounge and sat down at a booth near the back, the prince drawing every set of eyes in the bar. The women sat down first, fallowed by the men, Sirion having to fold his wings in to do so. A waitress came by and started taking orders. "I'll have the strongest thing you have." Said the prince to the waitress, she nodded and returned a few minutes later with their drinks. "A challenge from the bartender." she said placing Sirion's drink in front of him. "Ryncol." said Shepard eyeing the drink. The prince lifted the glass, and then tossed it back in one gulp. "Not bad." he said "I'll have to get the fleet to send a few cases of Dar'Jinlan to the Citadel, now that spirit has a kick." He looked around to see people staring at him. "My apologies, I seem to have offended some of your customers." The asari waitress shrugged, "No need, you should see some of the other 'guests' that come in here, drunk krogan are not the most polite people in the galaxy." The prince smiled and turned to Shepard. "So Shepard, our database on you is quite extensive, but what is your story? A woman of your stature must have drawn the attention of many a suitor." "Yes, she does." said Garrus "I had suspected as much." said Sirion leaning back as far as his wings would allow. "It was fairly obvious." said Miranda resting her head on one of her hands. "You've been talking to Kasumi haven't you." said Garrus leaning back into the booth. Miranda laughed "There's no need with you two." Shepard smiled and leaned forward. "Miranda why don't you show our guest around for a while." she said. "As you wish Commander." said Miranda as she stood up, Sirion quickly bolting to his feet. "This way your highness." she said. "Please Miss Lawson call me Sirion." he said as they started walking towards the door. "Only if you call me Miranda." she retorted. "As you wish Miss—Miranda." he said catching himself half way. "Tell me Miranda, have you ever been escorted by royalty before?" "Never." She said as they neared the door. "Pity, I pegged you as some one who should only receive the best." he said. "I settle for nothing less." She said with a wink. "Interesting." He said as they exited the club.

"Interesting indeed." said Garrus watching them as they left. "Instant connection?" said Shepard "Perhaps." said Garrus "To be honest with you I wouldn't mind going back to the ship and going to bed" she said leaning into his shoulder. "Sounds good to me." he said resting his head on hers before standing up. She joined him and together they walked out of the bar. They continued walking across the floor and over to the rapid transit station and qued up the Normandy.

Instead of a Taxi hovering down into place a Millenar dropship roared onto the taxiway. The backdoor lifted up and a small ramp dropped and a single Millenar Soldier jumped out. "Commander Shepard?" he asked through his helmet speakers. "YES!" yelled Shepard over the roar of the engines. "Put it in whisper!" the soldier yelled into the dropship. The roar of the engines quieted almost instantly, turning into a dull hum. "Sorry about that" said the soldier "leaving the engines in whisper tends to put a lot of stress on them, and I don't particularly enjoy fixing an engine that tore itself apart." He laughed at this. He motioned them to fallow him into the dropship's hold.

The dropship lifted off the taxi pad and passed through the atmospheric containment field. The Wraith had moved out of the Citadel and was positioned in the middle of the Millenar fleet. The dropship moved quickly and silently through the great void of space with only a slight hum of the engines could be heard through the hull. "Ma'am, would you care for a better view?" came a voice from the cockpit. Shepard moved forward passed the soldier to the blast shield door. The soldier hit a few switches on a panel by the door and it slid open. Shepard moved into the cockpit to find herself looking at a blast shield covering the entire front of the cockpit. The copilot removed her helmet and handed it to Shepard, who put it on. Instantly Shepard could see everything outside the dropship with perfect clarity. She could see dropships and other craft moving around the Wraith and the other ships in the Millenar fleet. Suddenly three ships screamed past in close formation. "Fighter pilots." said the pilot shaking his head. The Millenar fighters looked exactly like Earth's WWII P-51D Mustang fighters, only without the tail wings. The dropship flew alongside the Wraith at about 500m distance from the blade section. Weapon emplacements could be seen covering the sides along with small hangers every now and then. They passed the hilt where the engines glowed blood red. They swung past the handle coming around to the other side of the dreadnaught before doing a barrel roll underneath the blade. There was a blue energy field where flashes of light could be seen.

The dropship slowed to a stop and then rose up into the field. As it passed through a metal plate moved into position underneath them. The dropship touched down on the plate and the back door opened. "Where's the Normandy?" asked Shepard removing the CVC and handing it back to the Copilot. The copilot pointed up. Shepard nodded and walked out of the dropship, Garrus in tow, and looked up to see the Normandy suspended above them. Millenar workers were already hard at work repairing the damage to the Normandy's hull. A ground guide pointed them to a small lift pad by the wall. The two of them walked over to it and as soon as they were both on the pad, the lift accelerated up at a quick pace. When it stopped they walked onto a gangway leading to the Normandy's airlock. After the airlock cycle was complete Garrus and Shepard headed for the elevator. "Care to join me?" said Shepard looking up at Garrus. "As enjoyable as that sounds, I need to see the doctor and then oversee the repairs around the main gun." he said. Shepard nodded and entered the elevator and took it up to the loft. When it stopped she entered her quarters laid down on her bed, and was almost instantly asleep.


	4. Introduction Part 2

Introduction Part 2

Miranda and Sirion walked through the crowds of the Zakera ward over to the rapid transit station; both getting glances as they went, especially Sirion. At over 7 ½ feet tall he towered over most other races. "I'll take you to the Presidium, maybe you'll see something you remember or you could talk to Councilor Anderson." said Miranda as they entered the taxi; Sirion having to move the seat all the way back just to be able to enter the speeder. "What did you think of the ramen noodles?" asked Miranda "Once I figured out how to use those chop-stick things it wasn't too bad." "I will admit seeing you go through seven sets was quiet entertaining." said Miranda with a smirk. Miranda looked out the window at the Millenar fleet holding position just off the end of the ward arms. "How long did it take to build something that massive?" she asked. "What? The Wraith, not long forty years or so from what I understand." said Sirion scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Your species is long lived aren't they?" she asked. "Yes. About 2,000 years is the life span of a Millenar High Royal." he said. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you anyway? she said turning to look at him. "Well if you don't factor n the 50,000 years that I spent in cryogenic sleep, I will turn 1,035 in a few weeks." he said.

After landing and an obnoxiously slow elevator ride, they arrived at the Presidium. "The Conduit." said Sirion as he approached the railing. "it was put in few months before…" he closed his eyes and looked at the water below. "Are you alright?" said Miranda walking over placing her hand on his shoulder. Sirion removed his hands form the now bent and twisted hand rail. "It's long in the past, and I will die to ensure that it will never happen again." Sirion looked down and activated his omni-tool and then looked over to Miranda. "Miranda, I'm afraid I must cut our engagement short. Seeing this again has reminded me of an engagement that I have been neglecting for sometime." A Millenar gunship roared through the presidium projection shield, and as it landed Sirion turned to Miranda. "Miss Lawson, this gunship will take you to the Wraith." He watches the ramp as it came down. "Most of your crew has already returned to the Normandy. If ever you need to leave. This is my personal com channel." He keyed his omni-tool and hers lit as if received the download. "again I apologize, but I must go." He turned and leapt over the guard railing and down to a keeper platform.

Needless to say Miranda was confused. The only thing that snapped her out of thought process was the Millenar load master calling out to her. She turned and walked over to the ramp taking the load master outstretched hand and getting into the dropship.

Miranda exited the elevator on the crew deck in a half. Prince or not she had no inclination for being blown off. She stormed off to her office and locked the door behind her. She spent the next few minutes fuming to herself until her door opened and Kasumi walked through the now opened door. "I thought I locked that." said Miranda, "It was." chirped Kasumi smiling under her hood. "remember what I am?" "of course master thief." said Miranda a hint of amusement in her voice. "Look to me liked you've got someone on your mind." said Kasumi sitting down on the chair across from Miranda. "It's the Millenar prince Sirion isn't it?" said Kasumi a twinkle in her eye. "You were following us weren't you?" "Guilty, although I think he knew I was there," said Kasumi looking out the view port thoughtfully. "still you have to admit it Miranda." Kasumi said walking back towards the door and opening it. "And what is that exactly. He's quite dashing." said Kasumi an impish smile gracing her Japanese features. Miranda not entirely paying attention spoke before thinking. "Yes quite," then realizing her mistake looked up angrily at Kasumi, who laughed as she backed out of the door. Fuming Miranda looked down at her terminal scanning through her messages, praying for something to get her mind off of Sirion.

Sirion moved quickly and silently through the bowels of the Presidium ring. Knocking keepers aside and leaping over the pipes, nothing could stop the Millenar prince in quest. After 10 minutes of running he reached his destination, a long walkway over a chasm with a single circular pad at the end with a single data packet floating at chest height in a spotlight. He walked slowly across the walkway his own weapon at the ready. Amazingly enough nothing happened. He reached the chip and removed it from the energy field. "There you are my old friend." He said as he looked at it the storage device was three inches in height and two inches across. It had a small silver sphere of element zero that glowed silver in the dim light small flashing light blue and orange lights marked in the right upper section of the device the left side and the bottom half showed a small display screen.

Sirion put his hand up to the side of his helm. "Wraith this is Sirion, I have the package." Said Sirion into his communicator. "understood my lord." said a female voice on the other end, "dropship dispatched to nearest external position sending coordinates to your omni-tool now." "understood," he said in a calm voice storing data device in an armor compartment before activating the air seal on his helm he glanced down at his omni-tool while he walked back across the platform he made a left and leapt onto another keeper walking, cross over a protein vat and over to the airlock. He opened the first door, let it close behind him then kicked open the second door and leapt to the awaiting dropship.

I apologize if the reading quality of these two chapters isn't on par with the rest of the story, connecting two ideas has always been a bit of a challenge for me, especially when halfway through a connector you get a nasty case of writers block. Anyway I hope to get at least one more chapter out before I deploy. Wish me luck.

-NotaVaderHater


	5. Additional Contacts

Additional Contacts

Sirion's Dropship pulled into a hanger on the left side of the Wraith's blade superstructure. The hanger was occupied mostly by fighters and a few service vehicles but most of the space in the back was occupied by a tech and repair lab. In the center of the lab there was a large deactivated mech.

The dropship spun around and opened the drop hatch. Sirion leapt from where it was hovering, twenty-five feet above the deck. He hit the ground and rolled out of the fall; straightening up he moved towards the deactivated mech. As he neared the mech, he was approached by several techs and mechanics. "My Lord, the upgrades and modifications have been made to the armor frame as well as the new systems and software, but we are still unable to activate the Unit." stammered the tech "Understood" said Sirion drawing the data device from the compartment in his armor, "I believe this is the key to unlocking this puzzle." "My Lord, if you don't mind me asking, what is that?" inquired another scientist. "Something I designed a long time ago, it's a prototype device that holds a persons biometric patterns, their consciousness if you will. Truth to be told I don't really understand how it works myself, but, if my calculations are correct, when I put this in there" he pointed at the mech, "Death may become a thing of the past" Sirion moved around to the back where the mech's tri-door was open. Ducking down hi he sat down in the small seat and opened a panel on the side of the controls. He fumbled for a moment, reaching for the imput cable, but recovered soon after finding it. He plugged the device into the cable and inserted it into a slot inside under the controls. He sat in the seat as the techs closed the tri-door behind him, his wings extending out of two holes with air seals expanding around them. "And now the moment of truth." he said pressing the power starters. Lights lit up all along the instrument panel. The engines roared to life and the mech stood up. "I live once more."

The repairs to the Normandy were going faster than Shepard could have anticipated. Almost no battle damage from the battle with the Collectors could even be seen. The only parts of the Normandy that needed to be finished were the repairs to the main hold. The Millenar upgrades were going smoothly as well. The new sensor suites and power distribution systems had gone in with no problems what so ever. Shepard was slightly irked at the fact that the only area of the ship she could access was the large hanger that the Normandy was stored in, but she couldn't complain. Her ship was being fixed free of charge by the most technologically advances race in the galaxy.

About seven hours later, Shepard was in councilor Anderson's office waiting for the Millenar delegation to arrive. Sirion had sent a runner earlier saying that he'd be there within the hour. Finally the door opened to reveal Sirion, with his helm off this time. Two other Millenar accompanied him, an elite guard and a tech furiously tabbing away at his omni-tool. "She's ready." said the tech excitedly handing Sirion a brightly glowing OSD. "Thank you Marshal, you're dismissed." The tech bowed and left the room. "So this is the one who will be joining Shepard's crew?" asked Anderson motioning toward the elite standing next to Sirion. "No, she's my Escort or bodyguard would be a better term. FleetCOM wasn't happy about my decision, so they have her fallowing me around everywhere until I depart." he said motioning to the elite behind him. "My Lord, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" she said with an accented voice. "Of course, Leliana." He walked with her past Anderson and Shepard over to the balcony. Sirion tapped few times on his omni-tool and then started talking to Leliana in their language. They talked for a few minutes before Leliana removed her helmet, fiery red hair spilling out around her shoulders, and practically threw it to the floor in anger yelling at Sirion, who was responding calmly in turn. The color of her hair darkened as she yelled at Sirion, her silver eyes now a burning blood red. Finally Leliana slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint. Shepard could see that she had hit him as hard as she could, hard enough to cause his whole head to be turned by the force of the blow. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were tearing up. Sirion said a few more words to her, rubbing his cheek, before pulling her into a full embrace. Leliana was practically sobbing into his shoulders as her eyes and hair returned to their normal colors. She pulled away wiping her eyes before looking into his. Sirion put his hands on her shoulders and said a few more words to her. She nodded. He said a few more and she nodded again. He smiled and she returned it.

Sirion knelt down and picked up her helmet and handed it to her. He tapped a few times on his omni-tool. "So is everything going to be alright Leliana?" "Yes my King" she said wiping her eyes again before dawning her helm. "Now about the living arrangements. It will need to be a large area so equipment can be stored. Also somewhere that the environment can be modified without effecting the rest of the ship." said Sirion looking from Shepard to Anderson. "The Normandy's main cargo bay sounds like it would be the perfect place." said Anderson looking at Shepard who nodded. "A cargo bay…" his shoulders sank slightly in exasperation before returning to their original place. "I suppose it will suffice. Not what my first choice would have been but I suppose it will do." "So, when do we pick up our guest?" said Shepard crossing her arms over her chest. "Here and Now." He said motioning to Leliana, "We are to accompany you to your ship, or gear is being loaded as we speak." "Wait you mean to tell me-"Yes. I will be accompanying you as my people's representative and Leliana will be joining us as my assistant and intermediate, plus she's one to have on your side in a firefight. I Sirion Kaine, last Prince of the Millenar, offer you my services."

Ok so this one will be the last before deployment. No worries to all those who are reading I will continue to update as often as I can. Plus id like to wish the best of luck to two dear friends of mine, you know who you are. Congratulations you two.


	6. Departure

Chapter six

Shepard sat at her desk in her quarters waiting for Sirion and Leliana to finish loading their equipment into the Normandy's cargo bay. There came a chime at her terminal. "Commander, our guests have finished loading and one of them is heading up the lift to see you." came Joker's voice through the terminal. "Understood, thanks Joker." she said standing and moving towards the door. As she did it opened to reveal Sirion, dressed in what appeared to be a Millenar dress uniform. It was black with red trim and had golden Millenar symbols. "Leliana's insistence." He said yanking at the collar slightly, "I came up here to tell you that all of our equipment has been loaded onto the Normandy." "Yes. Joker just informed me of that." said Shepard joining him in the elevator, "I was just about to head down to the bridge to oversee the Normandy's departure." I shall join you then." said Sirion tugging at his collar again. "Something making you uncomfortable?" Shepard asked as the elevator started its slow decent. "Not really, I haven't worn this uniform in a very long time and your ships environment is warmer than what my species is used to, we came from a colder climate. So when I've finished my work in the cargo bay, you may need to wear more clothes, or not be bothered by Leliana and myself not wearing very much," he laughed at this.

The doors opened to the CIC and Shepard and Sirion stepped out onto the deck. "Joker, take us out." said Shepard. "Roger that Commander, powering the mass effect core." Came Joker's voice over the comm. "Shepard, there is something that has just come to mind that is of great importance." said Sirion, urgency clearly evident in his voice "What is it?" said Shepard putting her hand to her forehead. 'Was it always so hot in here?' she thought to herself. "My species produces a highly potent pheromone, especially to other species. Males to females and females to males. I require an audience with your scientist to create some ki9nd of block for your crew. I'm able to reduce the pheromone output, almost entirely, but what I can't stop is still very strong. Until the Salarian cancan make a countermeasure Leliana and I will be staying in the" he sighed, "cargo bay." "Tech labs that way." said Shepard as she started breathing heavier. Sirion turned and walked over to the tech lab and disappeared behind the door as it closed. 'If this is suppressed I'd hate to see what those pheromones would do at full force.' She thought as she started cooling down and her breathing started to return to a normal rate.

Kelly on the other hand was looking like she was going to jump the first person she saw. She was standing there, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide and pupils dilated, and her hands were moving across her body one stopping at her left breast, squeezing it through her shirt, while her right hand traveled south. "Kelly?" said Shepard turning Kelly to face her "Are you alright?" Kelly's only response was a needy moan. Before Shepard could react Kelly had jumped her pressing her lips hard against Shepard's and pressing her body onto her. Shepard's eyes widened and she tried to push Kelly off but Kelly had wrapped her arms around Shepard's. As if on cue Sirion and Mordin came running out of the Tech lab, Mordin with a sedative ready in his hand. Sirion grabbed a hold of Kelly, prying her off Shepard, lifting her up high off the ground in the process. Kelly struggled in vain as she attempted to break free of Sirion's vice-like grip. Mordin, seizing the opportunity, stabbed the sedative into Kelly's thigh. Kelly stiffened for a second then hung limp in Sirion's arms. "Have one of the crew take her down to the crew deck, and lock her in a sleeper pod." said Shepard straightening her uniform. Crewman Hadley stood up from his position and ran over to where Sirion was holding Kelly. "I'll take her." He said. Sirion gently handed Kelly to Hadley who carried her bridal style into the elevator.

"I probably should have told you about that before we came aboard the Normandy." said Sirion to Shepard. "A most interesting Species, Millenar." said Mordin excitedly, "Need time for more in depth study." "Nice timing grabbing that sedative Professor." said Sirion looking down at the Salarian, "You move a lot faster than the other species I've seen around here." "Have too, Salarian do not have the luxury to take time. Unlike yourself Salarian life short." "Fascinating." said Sirion "Indeed" said Mordin "Will begin work on countermeasure right away." The Salarian turned and hurried back to the tech lab. Sirion moved to the elevator that had just returned. "Shepard" he said inclining his head slightly as the doors closed. Shepard shook her head and looked back toward her private terminal "Hmm let's see, Blue Suns Mercenaries seize Alliance palladium refining facility." she read, glancing down at who the sender was. "Liara." said Shepard smiling to herself at the new shadow broker's message. "We're all ready Commander" said Joker from the cockpit. "Right, take us out."

The cables and platforms attached to the Normandy detached and fell away as the Normandy's engines came to life. The large metal bay doors under the ship opened silently, revealing the great mass of space below. "Normandy SR2 you are cleared for launch." Said a cheery female Millenar controller, "We hope to see you again." The Normandy dropped from the bay, did a barrel roll and shot forward. If any or the crew hadn't gotten a full appreciation of the Wraith's size before they could easily now, they may as well been a mouse to a blue whale. The Normandy sped away from the Citadel and the Millenar fleet, heading towards the Mass Relay. "Transitioning into the relay in 3…2…1…" there was a flash of light and the Normandy rocketed into deep space.


	7. Kaeytson Part 1

Chapter 7

The Normandy dropped out of FTL near a large gas giant known as Ironsides. Known for its dark grey color and almost impenetrable atmosphere, Ironsides had around twenty moons, the four largest of the moons were settled. The Palladium refinery was located on Kaeytson, the largest of the four inhabited moons.

Shepard stood in the briefing room with the rest of the team, prepping for the mission. "This facility was taken during the middle of the work day, expect that the Blue Suns have taken hostages so watch your fire." she said. "Insertion method?" asked Thane, checking the slide on his Viper. "Three teams of five." said Shepard attaching her Widow to its position on her back, "Team 1 will consist of Grunt, Legion, Samara, Sirion and I. We will be inserting via the Hammerhead. Team two will consist of Garrus, Tali, Thane, Mordin and Jack. Team three will consist of Miranda, Kasumi, Zaeed, Jacob and Leliana. Both teams two and three will insert via the Kodiak." said Shepard. "EDI bring up the scans." A large map of the immediate area outside of the facility in a ten km radius appeared above the briefing room table. Two yellow dots appeared in the forest surrounding the facility one on the left and one on the right. These dots represent where teams two and three will be inserting." she continued. A large blue dot appeared outside a large red area in front of the facility. "Team one will be inserting here." said Shepard. "That's in the middle of a thresher maw nest." said Leliana looking from Shepard to Sirion whose eyes were shining brighter than normal. "I recommend caution upon entering the facility as well." said EDI appearing at her holopad on the table. "They call that an AI." said a curt female voice from Sirion's Omni-tool. The whole room looked at Sirion who tapped a few times on his Omni-tool. "My apologies, I'll explain later." he said as he closed down his Omni-tool. Looking up he said "I like the plan, but I shall insert separately here." he said pointing at a plateau on the map with his sword rifle, "I have a new weapons system to try out. "Works for me." said Shepard dawning the helm of her kestrel armor "You know your stations, let's move out."

The Normandy's cargo bay doors opened and the overly stuffed Kodiak floated out. The Normandy pushed into low orbit and over the landscape drawing close to the first drop zone. The cargo bay opened again and the hammerhead shot out. The jets of the hover tank glowed red hot as they slowed the hammerheads decent. "Shepard, touchdown in twenty seconds." Sirion's voice crackled over the radio. Shepard looked up and saw a drop pod hurdling through the sky, completely engulfed in flames. It impacted the ground several kilometers away. "I will join you at the front gates, or if you run into any trouble." said Sirion over the radio. "How will we identify your vehicle?" asked Shepard into the comm. "Trust me, you won't confuse it for anything else in the galaxy.

Shepard hit the accelerator on the hammer head attaining maximum speed in seconds. They cruised along the landscape for a few minutes only running into the odd automated turret now and again. Just as they hit the two kilometer mark they felt the ground begin to shake. A few seconds later a massive Thresher Maw burst from the ground, flexing its massive scythe-like claws. "Main gun commencing fire." said Legion releasing missile after missile at the gaping mouth of the thresher maw. "Warning: vehicle armor unable to withstand thresher maw acid." said the Hammerhead's VI. "Sirion, we've engaged a thresher maw 2 km outside of the facility's main gate, requesting assistance." said Samara at the comm. "Let me out of this tin can! I'll kill it like I killed the other one!" yelled Grunt. The Krogan was literally twitching in anticipation, "Come on Shepard, let's kill this thing!"

A flash of light caught Shepard's eye before a barrage of laser fire slammed into the side of the Thresher Maw's armored head, leaving large angry boiling pits in its flesh. Shepard looked over to the top of the nearby plateau, and saw something she'd never seen before. A silver mech, looking like the suits of armor of Earth's medieval period, was standing on the edge of the cliff, a Millenar sword-rifle in its hands firing burst after burst into the thresher maw. By now the thresher maw had gained awareness of who was attacking it. Rearing back, it launched a bolt of acid from its mouth at where Sirion's mech was. The mech leaped into the air before the acid struck, obliterating the rock where it had been standing only moments before. The mech's rifle collapsed back into a two-handed greatsword as it landed in a kneeling position in the sand below. Jets activated on the back of its legs causing the mech to rocket forward, running at a flat out sprint towards the thresher maw. It dodged left and right dodging acid blasts as it went. The mech moved quickly, easily moving up to within 200 meters of the massive worm, its great sword at the ready. The thresher maw roared, raising its scythe-like claws into the air. "Sirion MOVE!" yelled Shepard into the comm, bringing the hammerhead into a better position as legion continued to launch missiles at the thresher maw with seemingly no effect. The thresher maw slammed its claw into the ground, Sirion dodging it by a split second. As he spun to dodge the claw he lashed out with his sword, cleanly removing the claw. Roaring in anger and pain, the maw lashed out with its other claw. And again Sirion cleanly dodged out of the way and slashed down, removing the second claw. Grabbing the stump, Sirion's mech swung up grabbing onto the top of the maw's head. As the mech got its footing on the head of the maw, missiles from the hammerhead slammed into the maw close enough to the mech to cause a blue flare of energy to emit from the mech. "Even that thing has energy shields?" said Grunt, practically drooling at the site.

Laser fire raked across the ground in front of the hammerhead. A multi-barreled Gatling blaster mounted on the wrist of the mech was firing bursts close to the hammerheads general direction with startling accuracy. "Legion, cease fire." yelled Shepard. "Acknowledged." said Legion. Sirion fired the blaster into the head and face of the maw making it thrash in agony. Sirion drew the greatsword from its mounted position on the back of the mech and stabbed it down into the head of the maw. It roared in pain again, doubling its efforts to throw the mech off. Sirion's mech hung onto the sword flicking a switch on the side activating its rifle form again and causing it to start to glow. The maw continued to thrash its stumped arms flailing in a vain attempt to stop the inevitable. Sirion's rifle fired an overcharged blast into the head of the maw, causing the worms head to explode cascading the area in the worms toxic acidic blood. Chunks of the colossal subterranean worm rained form the sky as its body began to fall, hitting the ground with a mighty thud.

Shepard stared at the scene in front of her. "Shepard, Commander, we recommend keeping visual receptors forward." said Legion from the turret. Shepard looked forward to see Sirion's mech land about 10 meters away. Shepard slammed her foot on the airbrake while pulling back on the control yoke, stopping the hammerhead just before it would have hit the mech. "Come." said Sirion through the radio, his mech giving a fallow me motion, "That facility won't free itself!" The jets on the mech's back and legs activated and the mech started to run off towards the facility, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. "I WANT ONE!" yelled Grunt bouncing in his seat. Shepard Smirked and slammed down on the accelerator, blasting off after Sirion's mech.

Well, all done for now, will try to get this three parter up a.s.a.p.

Thanks to all the readers got a treat in store for all y'all in coming chapters


	8. Kaeytson Part 2

Chapter 8

The Kodiak touched down in a small clearing to the east of the facility and team three disembarked before the Kodiak lifted off again. Leliana and Zaeed were the first two out, scanning the area with their rifles as they moved away from the drop zone, Zaeed with his avenger and Leliana with her Millenar Elite sword Rifle. Leliana's tinted visor cleared and her bright silver eyes peered out, scanning the area intently. She put her hand to the side of her helm. "My King, we have landed." she said. "Understood" came Sirion's reply "We're about two clicks away from the front of the facility. ETA: about five minutes; barring any further distractions." "What do you mean by that?" said Leliana in a worried tone of voice. "Uh...it's nothing, forget I said anything" replied Sirion, perhaps a little too quickly, "I shall contact you when we reach the facility." "Stop dodging the question!" she spat, her eyes glowing red. "Uh… just a small thresher maw, nothing I couldn't handle." Sirion replied defensively. "Command function: activate video" she said into her helm. A small video screen appeared on her HUD and Sirion appeared on it. "Hmmm… I don't remember telling the techs to install a command override and video function on my machine." said Sirion looking up into the screen that had appeared onto his HUD with an eyebrow raised. "I had the techies install it for me before we left the Wraith." she said as Zaeed gave the all clear sign and Miranda gave the move forward order, "You know, just in case you ever tried to go away and hide in that thing." she said with a giggle. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time Serene." he said looking into her eyes through the view screen. Leliana blushed, "You haven't called me that in just as long My King." she said her eyes glowing a light blue.

An explosion knocked their tender moment asunder. "Leli? Leli?" yelled Sirion into her ear. A second explosion went off; close enough to almost knock her helm off. "Spread out and take cover!" came Miranda's voice form far off, snapping Leliana back to reality. The squad separated and moved to cover. Jacob activated his barrier and moved forward, flam ammo enhanced Eviscerater blazing. Zaeed took cover behind a large tree, primed an inferno grenade and let it fly. It blew in a group of three, knocking out their shields and igniting their armor. Miranda caught one of them with her biotics, lifting the heavy high into the air before slamming her hard back to the ground. Kasumi vanished and reappeared behind a merc perched on a ridge. She activated her Omni-tool and let loose with a shadow strike knocking him off the ridge. "Ha-Ha" was all that was heard as she vanished again.

"You four take those that are here, I'll take the new ones!" yelled Leliana before charging toward the area the Blue Suns seemed to be spawning from. She fired a quick burst from her rifle, the first shot knocking out the lead blue sun's shields before the next two ended his life, burning two large holes through his armor. Leliana fired four more bursts into an incoming squad, taking them down with ease. She flicked the selector switch on the side of her rifle bumping it up to full auto. She opened up one the next groups that ran out into the area, decimating the mercs in droves. "Fall back!" yelled a batarian with a Revenant machine gun. He fired it at Leliana as he ran backwards, peppering her shields. The remaining blue suns that were engaging Miranda and the others pulled back. The few that were fighting Leliana attempted to flee only to be cut down.

The team regrouped on Leliana's side. "Fuck." Said Zaeed observing the sea of dead bodies that was Leliana's handiwork. "What the bloody hell kind of super-soldier are you supposed to be?" "The best." she replied breathlessly, "In combat training, none of the other Guard could beat me. Only one person ever has." "It was your prince, wasn't it?" said Kasumi from directly behind her. Leliana removed her helm, her red hair spilling out and her ears springing up. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. Slowly regaining her composure, she turned to look at Kasumi "Yes" she said smiling at the memory. "You'll have to tell me about that later." Kasumi chirped. Leliana smiled and nodded.

"Looks like you might have some deep set competition." said Kasumi into Miranda's ear in a sing-song voice. "Shut up." she snapped as they continued forward through the forest surrounding the facility. "Oh come on you've seen the way they are together. They make a very cute couple." She sighed and looked back to Miranda, who looked slightly downcast for a brief moment. "But from what I saw on the Citadel, he definitely was interested in you, and I know you're interested in him." Miranda looked at her briefly then returned to scanning the area with her Locust.

They continued on for another ten minutes before Leliana received word form Sirion that they had come across another maw and would be delayed. They moved in silence, only communicating through hand signals and nods. Every now and again they would come across a land mine or tripwire but Kasumi was able to disable it and they kept moving forward. "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" said Zaeed before turning to Leliana, "Did you kill them all?" "Maybe." she said with a laugh.

The facility was surrounded by a ten foot tall wall and with the exception of the odd access hatch and the main gate there was no real way inside. They stood outside one of the access hatches as Kasumi tapped away at a terminal. "Okay, give me a minute to get this door, uh-oh." she said. Miranda moved over to her, "What is it?" she asked looking over Kasumi's shoulder. "I can unlock the door but there are a lot of troops behind it, now, I can set off an alarm at the front gate if you think that team one can handle the rest of the Blue Suns here." Kasumi said. "That may give Shepard and Sirion more trouble than they need." said Miranda. "My King can handle it set the alarm, and open the door." Said Leliana. Kasumi looked up at Miranda who nodded. She hit the override, the door opened


	9. Kaeytson Part 3

Chapter 9

Alarms sounded throughout the refinery. Blue Sun troopers stormed down hallways and across large loading bays. "Where the fuck are they going?" said Jack, peaking her head around a corner. "Beats the hell out of me." said Garrus peering around the opposite corner of Jack. "They don't even seem to care about anything else that's going on." said Tali "There will likely be fewer guards around the hostages." said Thane popping the heat sink from his viper and replacing it with a fresh one. "Yes, need to free as many as possible." sped Mordin. "If memory serves, Blue Suns like to keep hostages in easily defendable places." said Garrus looking over a map on his Omni-tool. "No shit Sherlock." said Jack. Garrus cast her a sideways glance before returning to his Omni-tool. "Here." he said "They will be holding them here."

They had made it into the facility completely undetected thanks to Thane, and now they hoped to continue their stealth streak. They moved south through the complex, taking the long way to the storage room, away from Blue Sun heavy areas. Eventually they came to a long hallway. At the end of which, there were two Blue Sun Lieutenants. "Thane, ready your rifle, I have a plan." said Garrus drawing his Incisor. "Tali, ready your drone, deploy it by those two and have it detonate, Mordin, you'll hit them with an area incinerate; then Thane, you and I will take them down. On three: one, two, three!" Tali launched her drone, the little orb rolled down the hall and came to a stop in between the two Blue Suns. They looked down at it and it exploded, knocking out their shields. Mordin activated his Omni-tool, igniting their armor and sending them into a panic. Garrus and Thane fired, thanes single shot catching one lieutenant square in the face, Garrus' burst catching his target in the throat and face. They dropped to the floor, their dark batarian blood oozing out onto the floor. "Excellent" said Garrus. "I got dibs on the next bunch." said Jack in a huff.

They moved down the hallway to the door at the end and stacked up with Jack in front. They burst through the door, weapons blazing. Jack hit a heavy with a biotic shockwave, sending her high into the air. She proceeded to pull another two towards her before finishing them off with her shotgun. Garrus turned to his left, his pulse rifle blazing, taking out a Blue Sun Centurion. "Clear!" he yelled. "Clear!" came the replies of Jack, Tali, and Thane. Mordin was already seeing to the hostages. "Follow this map, safest way out." he said to a human female. "Thank you so much!" she said as she ran out with the other hostages.

"Shepard, this is Garrus. We've secured the western side of the facility. The hostages are free and on their way out." said Garrus into his headsets. "Understood, we're at the gate . Get outside, you're going to want to see this." said Shepard's voice in his ear. "Rodger that." said Garrus "okay everyone outside." "There should be a dais overlooking central courtyard here." sped Mordin, "Fallow me." The group moved after the Salarian out a door to the left side of the storage bay, down another hallway and up a staircase through a door and onto a catwalk.

Dozens of Blue Sun soldiers were in cover behind crates and barriers. More were piling up at high points and along railings throughout the courtyard. All with their weapons pointed at the main gate to the refinery. "Wow, they've even brought in air power." said Tali. Sure enough two gunships roared into covering positions. "We're dismounting behind the doors, stand by." crackled Shepard's voice through the radio. The solid platesteel door was the only thing holding back the incoming storm. There was a loud bang as something struck the door on the other side. Again and again it hit the door, large dents started being pushed out around the central line of the door. Finally eight metal fingers pierced through at the center. There was a grinding noise as whatever was behind the large doors pulled them apart.

Sirion's mech burst through the gate with Shepard and the rest of team one bringing up the rear. The gunships opened fire, their twin machine guns blazing, and launching rockets at the mech. Shields flaring, the mech roared, its bright blue eyes glowing intensely. The minigun dropped off its arm and the back doors opened. Sirion hopped out and ran over to the minigun. Rounds pinged off his shields as he neared the minigun. There was an explosion to the east and team one, minus Sirion, and team two turned to look in that direction. A Blue Sun captain went flying through the air, Leliana, eyes blazing, leapt through the hole. She landed next to Sirion as the mech stood on its own drew its rifle and blasted one of the gunships with an overcharged blast from its rifle. The second gunship retreated and the mech gave chase.

Sirion reached down to the fallen minigun, he grabbed it at the handle on the top. The minigun was easily twice as long as Sirion was tall and weighed easily over a ton, but Sirion lifted it as if it weighted nothing. Reaching around behind it with his other hand, he grabbed the manual controls. The barrels started to spin as Leliana placed her back against his. "Just like old times." she said "Yes." He said with a smile behind his helm.

They opened fire, the minigun spitting out hundreds of rounds, Leliana's rifle on full auto blasted holes through barriers and soldiers alike. The laser fire caused so much damage, a cloud of dust and debris started to form around the two Millenar. Blue Sun troopers continued to fire at the two Millenar in a vain attempt to stop them. Within two minutes the dust cloud reached such a thickness that no one could see through it. The weapon fire continued for a few more seconds before stopping completely, leaving the area in an eerie silence.

The dust cloud cleared and the only two standing were Sirion and Leliana. They both removed their helms and stared at each other, Leliana's face was flushed and she was smiling, Sirion returned the smile. Sirion moved his hand up to cup her cheek. "Serene" he half whispered as his face neared hers. There was a rubble shifting sound that destroyed their moment. Leliana looked over toward the noise, her eyes glowing almost as red as her hair. A single Batarian pulled himself out of the rubble, a sick smile on his face. "The plan worked." he said stumbling towards Sirion and Leliana. "What plan?" said Leliana angrily. "The plan to lure you here to be destroyed." Said the Batarian, blood oozing from his top right eye. "How so?" demanded Leliana pointing her rifle at him. "Like this." the Batarian drew a detonator from his belt and thumbed it. Sirion grabbed Leliana and threw her to where team 1 was bunkered down as a large explosion ripped through the facility. Shepard and Leliana both looked from their cover to see a large fireball engulf the prince.

When the explosions wore down the teams converged on the courtyard. "Shepard, over here!" Jacob yelled as he cleared rubble. The prince was lying in a pile of twisted metal and concrete. "SIRION!" screamed Leliana through her tears. "Joker, this is Shepard. Send the shuttle down and have Dr. Chakwas prep the medlab. The Prince is down; I say again the Prince is down!"

Ok Kaeytson is down and I currently have another 8 chapters written, just need to type them up. A big thanks to by beta reader whose been helping me out on things that I've over looked. In the coming chapters I've got a group of dudes that I went to basic training with showing up as what are going to be recurring characters.


	10. Remembrance

Chapter 10

"Get him on the table." said Dr. Chakwas calmly as Grunt and Legion half carried half dragged Sirion into the medbay. "This guy is leaking like a stuck varren." said Grunt "what the fucks with all the water?" swore Jack looking at the puddle that stretched from the med bay to the elevator. "It's not water." said Leliana through her tears, "Millenar blood is clear." "We'll have to remove his armor so I can get to the shrapnel." said Dr. Chakwas, "Put him on the first table then leave." Legion and Grunt gently set Sirion on his back on the table. "Leliana, you stay." she said. Suddenly Mordin burst into the bay, "Doctor Chakwas, have finished countermeasure, will administer to crew now." Said Mordin moving to Chakwas and pulling an injector and placing it onto the Doctor's neck. He pulled the trigger and the bright violet liquid injected slowly into the doctors neck. He proceeded to inject Shepard, Jack then Miranda. "Will give to rest of crew later." he said.

Leliana started removing Sirion's armor. First his gauntlets and arm plates, followed by his burnt and scarred chest plate. The explosion had torn through his armor weave body glove and long gashes could be seen clearly, though the wounds had already started to heal. "Leliana I need you to stay with me and keep it together." said Dr. Chakwas putting her hand on Leliana's shoulder. "You know Millenar Physiology." "I'll help with what I can, but I don't know very much about the Royal caste." said Leliana pacing slowly away from Sirion, "I'm of the Guard caste, so what I know is limited to what he's told me and what happened when we-" she broke off abruptly, blushing nearly as red as her hair. Okay everyone out now." said Shepard, "Mordin, you stay here and help, and lock the door. Everyone back to your stations." The team nodded and went back to their stations; Legion turned around and walked to the A.I. core.

"So what do you know about his condition?" asked Dr. Chakwas "Well when a Royal is severely injured; sometimes their body will go into something like a coma where their body will heal incredibly fast. But the coma is something they may not be able to come out of." said Leliana, "I believe this to be what has happened." "Hmmm. Interesting; shuts down all unnecessary processes to enhance genetic recovery." said Mordin in a rare slow moment, "And clear blood, excellent adaptability. Amazing, simply amazing." Mordin continued to scan Sirion's body with his Omni-tool. "Muscle density greater than Krogan, mental processes on par with Salarian. Unbelievable species will have to make a more in-depth study." "If that's all you can tell me I suppose it will have to do. You should go and get some rest dear." said Dr. Chakwas. Leliana nodded and slowly walked out of the med bay, stealing a glance at Sirion before she left.

Sometime later, Leliana was sitting in the galley staring through the glass at Sirion's motionless body. "Hey Leli." Chirped Kasumi sitting down next to her. "Hey Kasumi." Leliana sighed. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" asked Kasumi with a smile. "Was it that obvious?" said Leliana looking down at her untouched food with a small smile. "Even a blind person could see." said Miranda sitting opposite of Leliana. "I take it you two have known each other for a long time?" said Kasumi. "Almost our entire lives." Leliana said with another small smile after a minute she said, "I think I'm going to need a drink." "There's a bar in my room!" exclaimed Kasumi standing up. "Okay. I'll get some of our Dar'Jirland." said Leliana standing up as well and walking to the elevator. "You coming?" said Kasumi to Miranda. "Of course." said Miranda.

Ten minutes later Leliana walked into the port observatory with a bottle of the potent Millenar ale in her hands. Kasumi had opened a bottle of sake and Miranda had a glass of red wine. Leliana opened the bottle and grabbed a glass from behind the counter. She poured herself a glass of the bubbling bright blue liquid. "Well, spill it," said Kasumi sipping her sake dish, "tell us about you and Sirion, Leli." Leliana took a sip of her drink. "Okay, well, I first met Sirion when I was three I think. My parents were the two guard captains of Sirion's mother and father. He was five when we met. Heh, he was the most serious five year old you have ever seen when we first met, he almost never smiled. I saw him again when he came to where my parents were staying. We spent a few months together playing and getting to know each other. Over the next century we saw each other often. He was there when I was accepted into the Millenar Guard Academy of Combat Mastery. As I quickly rose through the ranks and after fifty years, I was at the top of my class he was there at my graduation and presented me with my first assignment, escorting several diplomats to the citadel." She took another drink.

"I saw him off and on for about 500 years I think. I wanted to be closer to him so I joined the royal guards. The competition for rank was even greater there. It took me close to 400 years to get to the top. I remember there was this tournament, I fought my way to the top and at the end I was in such a battle haze I ended up fighting him. He deflected my blows so easily it wasn't even fair. He finally disarmed me and grabbed my hands. That was the first time I ever really looked into his eyes." She turned her glass in her hands. "He started courting me soon after. A few years later we became lovers. He was so sweet in those days, he had loosened up so much, always fumbling over his words and going through all these elaborate plans only to have them blow up in his face. It was so cute." She blushed slightly, "well anyway… I want to think that we would have been married soon after that but… but…" a single tear dripped down from the side of her eye and rolled down her cheek. "The Reapers." Said Miranda. Leliana nodded "I was placed in cryo shortly after he was, I saw our planet destroyed and now I almost get him killed." She sobbed. "Hey, hey," said Kasumi moving over to Leliana and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry," Leliana said wiping her eyes, "You'd think with how long I've lived I wouldn't show weakness like this." "It's never weakness to cry about memories like this." said Kasumi, "some memories, are harder to resist crying to than others, I guess you just have to think more on the good times you've had." "Yes you should." Said a male voice form the door. Thane stood against the door, his reptilian eyes slightly out of focus. "But do not allow yourself to become lost in them." Leliana smiled and nodded "Thank you." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room and towards the elevator. But before she got to the elevator she turned around "Don't let anyone drink that Dar'Jirland, it might kill you." She giggled as the elevator door closed.


	11. Awakening

Chapter 11

Ok I'm going to try a new format out with this chapter

It had been about a week since the mission to Kaeytson and Sirion had still not awakened. Mordin had distributed the pheromone countermeasure to the entire crew. Leliana was spending more time with the crew than she had before and according to Kelly was opening up to the other team members. The crashed freighter mission had turned out to be a dead end but Shepard had forwarded the data found in the freighters memory banks to Alliance Command.

Shepard sat at her desk watching her fish laze about in their tank. There came a chime at the door.

"Enter." She said

Doctor Chakwas walked through the door. "Commander, I've come to deliver the report on Sirion." she said calmly "I have removed all of the shrapnel that his body didn't push out, and Professor Solus and I made a few interesting discoveries about Millenar Physiology."

"Such as?" asked Shepard sitting forward in her chair.

"Their DNA is quad-strand consisting of both Dextro and Levo DNA. Their bodies are simply amazing, redundant organ systems like the Krogan but with a faster cellular regeneration rate, their bodies are acclimatized for a colder climate. Their skin is remarkably resilient, from what I can see once their kinetic shields go down their skin will stop smaller rounds. They seem to be a species that war was their main evolutionary stigma."

There came another chime at the door. "Come" said Shepard

Leliana walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Doctor, Mordin told me you were up here, Sirion is showing signs that he will wake soon." she said excitedly, she turned and hurried out of the room.

Shepard smiled as Leliana left, Doctor Chakwas had a similar expression on her face "Love truly is a wonderful thing, especially in these dark times." said Doctor Chakwas, "I shall return to my duties" she put a hand on Shepard's shoulder and then left the room. Shepard smiled and returned to her terminal. She scanned through her messages 'Mostly junk' she thought as her eyes moved down the list until they stopped on a message from her mother. She opened the message.

Jaina

I heard that you were escorting one of the Millenar around the galaxy. Must be a wonderful experience, showing a new people what humanity can do. Please tell me more about them if you're allowed. By the way how are you and Garrus?

-CPT Hanna Shepard

Shepard typed a quick reply.

Mom

We actually have two Millenar staying with us. One of them is the prince himself, and the other is his sweetheart, she was one of the ones in the council chambers. And Garrus and I are fine, though I don't know how you found out about that.

-CMDR Jaina Shepard

Shepard closed down her terminal and stood up from her desk and walked over to the elevator and selected the crew deck.

The elevator opened up on the crew deck a few minutes later and Shepard stepped out. She moved across the deck to the med lab. The door opened to reveal Leliana sitting in a chair across from a bed where Sirion was, though now he was positioned on his stomach to allow his wings to stretch out without any discomfort. As Shepard neared Leliana she noticed the anxiety on Leliana's face.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"There hasn't been any word from the fleet. Normally they'd have contacted us by now" she said.

"How would they contact you?" asked Shepard sitting down next to her.

"Normally we would have received some kind of message through our Omni-tools." Leliana's eyes widened "I never checked his!"

She stood up and moved to the storage locker on the far wall, opened it and withdrew Sirion's left gauntlet and activated it.

"Finally, sire, oh, uh Miss Cascade. We have been trying to contact you two for the past week; the Wraith is currently on an intercept course. She'll be making contact anytime now."

There was a crashing noise from behind where Leliana and Shepard were standing. Sirion had rolled off of the table and was now attempting to get to his feet.

"My King!" exclaimed Leliana running over to him dropping the gauntlet as she ran.

She helped Sirion to his feet turning him to face her. His eyes were pale and not shining like they normally did. He stared back at her, gazing deeply into her bright eyes.

"Leli?" he said lifting one hand to cup her cheek gently. She smiled gripping his hand in hers. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and she threw Sirion across the room with enough force for him to impact the A.I. core door at the end of the med bay.

"Doesn't feel to good does it?" she snarled as he struggled to regain his footing. She walked across the room and hefted him up by his arm.

"I did save you didn't I, this isn't some cruel torture of the afterlife?" he said blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his vision.

"If it was torture, would this happen?" said Leliana pressing her lips hard against his. His eyes widened as she kissed him. She pulled away, "Seems like I can still rob you of coherency and turn you into a stuttering idiot." She whispered into his ear.

"I… I… wha…that…." He sputtered before grabbing her and pulling her into another kiss, holding her body close against his as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Shepard backed out of the med bay and turned down the deck towards the gunnery station. She walked past the sleeper pods and into the gunnery station. The door opened and she walked over to Garrus, gripping his shoulder she spun him around.

"Shepard?" Garrus said before she pulled his head down and rested her forehead on his. Slightly caught off guard by her actions Garrus almost fell back before catching himself. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the female that he had grown to care about more than anything else.

**Ok there you have chapter 11 please inform me if you like the new format better the way it was before or if I was just getting to creative with my time, a big thanks to my beta and a big shout out to the Hellraisers of bay two. As a preview of the next chapter we have the introduction of my battles, who will have reoccurring appearances throughout the story**


	12. Special Assault Team Renegade

Chapter 12

Alarms blared throughout the Normandy. Shepard and Garrus broke apart.

"Commander we've got company and, look at the size of that thing…" said Joker over the intercom, his voice fading out as a roar of engines firing causing the Normandy to shudder violently. The sudden change caused Shepard and Garrus to be knocked off their feet.

"Commander I've been locked out of my systems, internal compensators have been disabled, retro-thrusters firing, I have no control." said EDI from the gunnery holo panel, "Cargo bay doors opening, force fields activated."

A shuttle launched form one of the Wraith's hangers and was now cruising at a high velocity towards the Normandy. The dropship flipped 180 degrees and continued backwards and upside down towards Normandy. As its distance reached three kilometers the dropship slowed to a stop and its assault bay doors opened. Seven figures shot from the bay, hurdling through the vacuum of space. They passed through the energy field of the cargo bay and rolled out of their flight. The tallest of the seven took point, directing the commandoes left and right.

As one of the commandoes rounded a large equipment container, he caught sight of Sirion's mech. "He still has that junk heap?" he said out loud. The mech turned to face him, its eyes blazing. The commando took a quick step back chuckling slightly "Ah ha ha, I GOT to get me one of those."

"Quiet, get back into formation." said the lead commando in a stern voice "Stack up at the lift, Renegade six and seven stay down here."

Two of the commandoes nodded taking positions behind the cargo bay consol. "The locator is on the deck two above us." said another commando checking his Omni-tool before collapsing his carbine and drawing two pistols from his belt.

"Renegade 4, take control of the door controls when we enter, I don't need us filled full of holes when that door opens, remember extraction routine beta." said the lead commando before the remaining five piled into the small elevator.

Fire teams of the Normandy's crew stacked outside the elevator. Shepard and Garrus were taking cover by the galley, both had their pistols drawn, even Mess Sargent Gardner had a hand cannon pointed at the left opening to the crew deck. The light on the elevator changed from orange to green, and the door started to open, two small silver spheres rolled out from the small gap where the doors had opened. They rolled, one to each opening, and stopped. They detonated in a brilliant flash of white light blinding everyone on the crew deck. Shots rang out and Shepard heard the distinct thudding of bodies hitting the floor. Shepard blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision that was slowly returning. When she could see the sight before her caught her off guard. Five Millenar commandoes stood on the deck pointing their weapons at what crew that weren't on the floor, one was holding a pistol to both her and Garrus' heads.

Garrus growled and faster that Shepard could see had disarmed the Millenar. Unfortunately for Garrus, the Millenar was faster, and stronger. As Garrus knocked the pistol up out of his hand the Millenar moved his hand down and hit Garrus so hard in the chest it dented his armor and sent him flying across the deck into the med bay wall, knocking him unconscious. "Close." he said as he caught his pistol and holstered it still keeping the other one trained on Shepard, "Drop it and keep your hands were I can see them." Shepard dropped her pistol and raised her hands and put them behind her head.

"The locator is in there, Renegade three, take 4 and 5, clear it out." said the lead commando.

Three of the commandoes broke off and took up positions in front of and on either side of the door and three hit the switch on the door, his carbine leveled at the door. The door opened to reveal Leliana with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her countenance.

"Oh, hey Boss!" said three happily. Leliana slowly stepped out of the med bay, moving to where she had a clear line of sight to Shepard. After seeing that she was okay, her eyes glowed red and she drew her arm back. The next thing Shepard saw was three flying across the deck and impacting the wall next to her, his helmet completely indented with the shape of Leliana's fist.

The lead commando rushed over to where four and five were backing hastily backing away. "Colonel Demetrius Arcaine." She said, as her eyes returned to their normal color. The colonel snapped to attention and saluted her, followed by the rest of the team, minus two and three.

"Ma'am" he said. "Arcaine, what are you doing here? You of all people know that I would have called-." "Once you remembered." He finished for her. She flushed slightly as she moved back into the med bay to help Sirion get back onto the table.

"Any way, we are here on Fleet Coms orders ma'am." He said as he collapsed his weapon, "After we received a report from Sirion's cybernetics notifying us of his condition, I was able to convince Fleet Com to wait a week before sending the entire fleet to his location, then six hours ago Fleet Com ordered the fleet out, I was lucky to get only the Wraith to be the intercepting ship. Our orders are to detain SR2 Normandy and secure Sirion Caine and Leliana Cascade." He looked over at four, who was slumped unconscious against the wall next to Shepard.

"Stryker, Kriss, take Hemmy back to the ship, the Wraith should have brought the Normandy into a hanger by now, up to the second deck through the airlock. Stryker and Kriss nodded and placed their carbine sword-rifles onto their backs before moving over to the unconscious Hemmy and taking him to the elevator.

"It's good to see you in one piece Sir." said Arcaine to Sirion, "Well, mostly." Sirion laughed, causing him to wince and clutch his side, "Try not to break me Arcaine, the good Doctor just barely managed to put me back together."

He reached out a hand to Arcaine, who shook it; then he started rubbing his temples with his other hand. "Headache Sir?" stated Arcaine with a smirk. "Courtesy of my sweet Leliana." said the prince stretching his wings out. Leliana blushed, her eyes going pink with her cheeks.

"It's good to see you two together again." said Arcaine crossing his arms over his chest and giving an approving smile.

"Well, you see, I'm not too sure about that yet," he said turning to look at Leliana, "What do you think Serene?" "Leliana seemed to fly through the air at Sirion. Her arms encircling his neck and her lips pressing hard into his with enough momentum left over to knock him off his feet.

"Well I guess there is your answer." laughed Arcaine as he turned and left the room. 

Arcaine stepped out of the med bay to find Shepard still up against the wall with two pointing his pistol at her face. "Major Ralin, stand down." he said.

"Yes Sir." said Ralin holstering his pistol, "My apologies Shepard." he said as she moved away from the wall.

"Tell that to the people you just blasted!" Shepard yelled at Ralin, who took it like he had people constantly yelling at him.

"Stun blasts Shepard; they will wake up in a few hours with nothing more than a slight headache."

"Very well then." she said as she turned to help the now conscious Garrus to his feet.

"Dammit, Shepard I need to swap out Armor, call me if you need me." said the Turian heading back towards the gunnery station.

"How about I make it up to everyone" said Sirion limping out of the medbay before standing up straight next to the Colonel.

"Sirion, here." said Leliana handing him an armor-weave shirt with slots for his wings in the back.

"Thank you Serene." he said putting it on, "Allow me to make it up to you by showing onto the Wraith for a good time." He paused, thinking for a minute, "Actually the Colonel and his team will escort you around, I just recalled something I need to do on board, Leliana will you accompany me on this endeavor?"

"Of course my King." she said with a smile. "I'll be on my channel if you need me." The Colonel Nodded and Leliana helped him to the elevator and they disappeared as it closed.

Well there you have it the introduction of team Renegade, my battles. Each of them is based off of one of my basic buddies and, according to the people they were based off of, are very accurate to their personalities. Originally I was going to have all of them going up the elevator, but then I remembered how small that elevator actually was. Yeah, 7 fully geared commandoes stuffed into a tiny ass elevator… Terrible


	13. En Route

Chapter 13

The hanger that the Normandy was put into was more of an actual hanger this time rather than a large repair bay. Millenar fighters were arranged in neat rows and techs were constantly running from one to another performing maintenance checks. Arcaine and Ralin led Shepard and her team down a ramp onto a walkway that spanned the length of the hanger. "Group two, launch in five minutes." said a voice over a loudspeaker. Arcaine pointed to a large elevator on the far wall of the hanger. "That will take us to the tram where we will head to the entertainment sector of the cruiser." said Arcaine "After we get there Major Ralin will take over." "What?" exclaimed Ralin "I have to report to Fleet Com and see my family; I'll rejoin you later, in the usual spot."

The group reached the elevator which opened revealing the rest of the commandoes, minus Hemmy. "Hemmy will join us in an hour or so." said one of the commandoes that Shepard assumed had stayed in the cargo bay during their raid. "Thank you Gon Zo." said Ralin. "Buckets off." said Arcaine. The team reached up and removed their helmets. Arcaine was the first to remove his revealing his blonde high and tight and a long scar that ran across the left side of his face, his left eye was noticeably dimmer than the right. Ralin had shoulder length brown and blonde hair a small scar on the right side of his chin and his eyes had a blue hue to them. Next was the one called Stryker, he had very short black hair, small scars peppered his face like one who constantly tangled with explosives. Kriss followed after revealing a clean face and rusty colored hair. Gon Zo had buzzed black hair and puffy cheeks. The last commando had buzzed white hair and a scar going from his left eye towards his ear. The Normandy party entered after Ralin and the elevator doors closed and it ascended.

The elevator reached its destination quickly and the doors opened to reveal a large rail station. The group disembarked the elevator and walked across the platform and to a tram that had just arrived. The doors on the tram opened and after a group of Millenar techs exited the large group boarded the tram, Shepard and Ralin being the last to enter. "Sir I believe introductions would be appropriate, seeing as how we have complete dossiers on them and they know next to nothing of us." said Ralin to Arcaine. "Have at it then." said Arcaine sliding back into his seat. Ralin had a look of 'me and my big mouth' on his face as he leaned forwards in his seat. "Well Shepard, might as well start at the top. My commanding officer Demetrius Arcaine, probably one of the best soldiers our race has ever seen and the only living soldier to have a cruiser named after him. To his left our demolitions expert Chief Warrant officer Marcus Stryker, I swear the man's an artist with anything that blows up. Next to him is Master Sargent Stalfon Kriss, heavy weapons expert, after him is Sargent First Class Vocagnus Halikin; we call him 'Gibby' or sleeping squad leader, tech expert. And I am Major Matthias Ralin, second in command and probably one of the few sane people in this unit." The other commandoes laughed.

The tram moved along its single track quickly and silently, flying past different sections of the Wraith. After about five minutes the tram slowed to a stop and the group disembarked. They walked through a set of doors and into the Millenar entertainment district. In the center there was a large ball structure floating in the air covered in view screens. Along the sides of the streets there were restaurants, bars, dance clubs and always a pounding club beat. "Major," said Kriss in a dull flat tone, "We're going to go home and be with our families so we'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, if Leliana is able to walk tomorrow." chimed in Gon Zo from the back causing the commandoes to laugh. "Right… go on then." said Ralin. "Hey Major don't worry about it, you'll get a girl someday." said Gibby. "Right when he Boss and her prince tie the knot." said Gon Zo making everyone laugh again, with the exception of Ralin. Arcaine shook his head and put a hand on Ralin's shoulder. "You have the watch Major." He said before leaving and disappearing into the milling crowds. "Great, well I guess I could take you to my favorite place here, this way." said Ralin indicating with his hand. They walked through the crowds for another five minutes before coming to a stop outside a rather nice looking bar and grill. "Stryker, before we go inside, give me every single explosive you have on your person." Ralin said looking down at Stryker, who was looking down at some detonation cubes in his hand, "And make it quick. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." "I wonder what that was." Kasumi whispered to Miranda. "He blew up the baw." said a voice behind her making her start slightly. Hemmy was standing behind her, one hand on his lower jaw. "Who are you?" chirped Kasumi. "The won that got punthed." he said. "Ah Captain Hemmy, why do you sound so messed up?" inquired Ralin "Denthal." he replied. "Roger, well as soon as Stryker removes his toys we'll head on inside. By the way, everyone this is Captain Levernicus 'Hemmy' Falcor, expert in all forms of mechanized combat, and the best damn pilot I've ever seen; and who also has the biggest streak of getting on Leliana's bad side." "Iths not my fawt." Hemmy said, "I'm justh in the wong pwace at the wong thime." Both Stryker and Ralin sniggered at his numbed condition. "Anyway, Stryker. Explosives. Now." said Ralin sternly. "Okay, okay." said Stryker handing over packets of explosives. Ten minutes later Palin loaded the last cube of explosive material onto a hovercart and sent it to the armory. "Why do you persist on making my life a living hell?" Ralin asked exasperatedly. Stryker's only response was a creepy smile.

They finally entered the bar and grill with a seemingly hasty pace "Ralin! Good to see you again" yelled the bartender over the noise of the bar. "Riley, get the synthbot up and running we have alien guests!" Ralin yelled back "Send it to the normal table." They moved through the bar section and to a large table in the back of the actual dining area. As they finished sitting a human sized robot on wheels rolled up to the table. "Just tell the bot what you want and if it can, it'll make it for you." said Ralin taking a seat next to Miranda, "the taste may be a little off but it'll still get you drunk. While we enjoy our drinks I'll tell you about some of our exploits, and, hell, I guess you could even call some of them shenanigans that we've gotten into."

**Ok there is chapter thirteen. The next chapter has some of the funny crap that my battle buddies and I thought of during a blizzard at basic. And the guy that Hemmy is based off of had three teeth drilled one day and came back with so much numbing agent in his face he couldn't talk right for four hours, and with his Tennessee accent we couldn't stop laughing.**

**-NotaVaderHater**


	14. Reminisce

Chapter 14

"Let's see, let's see." said Ralin scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Where to begin… Ah! I'll tell you about how we recruited Stryker into our little group. Our mission was simple, sneak into a Prothean observation base in what is now the Sol system. It was just me and Stryker against probably a company sized group of Protheans. Cocky bastards, mind you this was in the opening stages of that war, long before the reapers arrived. We started the mission together but ended up separating halfway through. We each had a different mission, his was to prep the base for destruction and mine was to gather any Intel I could from their networks. About, hmm,, how long was it, I want to say maybe thirty minutes before we were to extract I arrived at the RP, luckily enough Stryker was already there. He was digging through his assault pack like a mad man as I walked up to him 'ready?' I asked him he nodded and pulled at least fifteen detonators out of his pack. He set five of them aside saying that they were inactive. He lifts one and pulls the trigger and something behind us exploded, then this crazy bastard starts hitting them one right after the other. By the time he got to the eighth one, alarms are blaring through the Prothean base, explosions are going off everywhere and he's now looking back and forth between the last two. Now mind you, I'm about ready to strangle him because he'd so far managed to blow up everything **but **the base, but at the same time I'm trying to figure out how in the hell he'd managed to bring so much explosives with him in that assault pack. Finally Stryker picks one and thumbs the trigger. Nothing happens he shakes it and then thumbs it again, still nothing. In mostly sarcasm I say' did you check the batteries?' He scoffs says batteries and flips the detonator over and opens the power cell cover. The idiot laughs nervously makes an adjustment to the power cell closes the cover and then thumbs the trigger. That had to easily be the largest explosion I'd ever seen there was almost nothing left of that observation post. It was as if there were only ruins left. Awhile later after exfil, we're walking through a hallway on the command ship and he's still playing with this last detonator. I look up and who else but Leliana is walking down the hallway ahead of us. I looked at the detonator then at Leliana and figured out what was going to happen about a second before it did. She turns into the CO's latrine and out of the corner of my eye I see Stryker madly hitting the button. Next thing I know the fricken latrine blows up and blows Leliana into the wall behind her. I start to run forward to go and help her but Stryker grabs my shoulder and says, 'you might want to wait.' Hemmy, who was only a lieutenant at the time and I just a captain with Stryker still fully enlisted; runs up and goes to help her, I hear 'Boss! Boss, are you okay?' She flips out, grabs Hemmy by the throat and hurtles him down the hallway with enough force for him to dent the wall several meters behind where Stryker and I were standing."

Hemmy rubs the back of his head at the memory. "I look down to give Stryker the chewing out of a lifetime, when I hear 'CAPTAIN RALIN!' Calmly I walk over to where Leliana is standing, her eyes blazing red through what dust and smoke remained. I go to parade rest and wait for what she has to say. As the remaining dust and smoke clear out Leliana's condition becomes more evident. Her uniform is shredded. I mean long legs, impeccable curves…." he stared off into space for a minute, and then quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry what were we talking about?" "If you haventh figured it owt yet, heth got a thing fow Wewiana." said Hemmy still holding his jaw. "Yeah and the fool only dates red heads." said Stryker practically bouncing in his seat. As he said what literally could have been the blonde Millenar version of Miranda walked up to the table "Matthias! Your back! Are we still on for this weekend?" she said as she placed a few appetizers on the table, separating one for Garrus and Tali. "Of course Shalina, I wouldn't miss it for the fleet." He said smiling at her. Shalina smiled ad turned to walk away. "I guess I was wrong." said Stryker "No, wait." said Hemmy still watching her. As Shalina walked under the direct light her waist length hair turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "HA!" said Stryker pointing at Ralin, who was blushing madly and looking like he was about ready to strangle Stryker.

Hemmy leaned in towards Shepard's group. "Funny thing is we actually went through the academy together, I mean Ralin, Leliana and I, and we were all in the same class. He asked her to every social dance that there was, she actually agreed to go with him to the last one, but between you and me, she only went to get him to stop asking." He said sniggering. "Okay Hemmy, I got something that'll shut you up." said Ralin with a smirk, "One time back on one of our bases back on the homeworld, Hemmy was walking by Leliana's room." "Oh no." said Hemmy burying his face in his hands. "Anyway, he was walking by her room and for some reason she had her door open. Now Hemmy flattens himself against the wall and he peeks his head around the door. I was walking down the hallway opposite of where Hemmy was. Leliana had called me earlier to give her a debriefing of the latest mission our group had finished since one of our team members had died." He stopped for a second before continuing. "Like I was saying, I was on my way down when I see Hemmy there, so I go 'Hemmy what the hell are you doing?' He shooshes me so I'm like 'what the hell guy?' 'Leliana… she's changing.' So I turn around and am thinking aw hell no, no, no, no. I am not going to go and look. But then something in the back of my head was like you're going to get yelled at anyway so I figure what the hell. So I start towards the door but then I see Stryker, again playing with explosives, and I'm thinking oh no. he goes right up to Hemmy, like head next to his head and goes 'what are you doing?' Hemmy turns and jumps in front of the door way yelping in surprise. But just as quickly he jumps back behind the wall. I can faintly hear him repeatedly whispering 'please don't let her have seen me.' I see from the opening in the door Leliana with a shirt held over her chest walk up behind the wall where Hemmy's hiding, she pulls her arm back and her eyes glow bright red. She punches through the solid plate steel wall and bends her arm at the elbow and grabs his neck. She's clearly choking him now; he's gasping 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Stryker is nowhere to be found and I hear her call my name in a very calm voice. I'm thinking, 'oh I'm going to get it' so I go in front of her door and stand at parade rest and stare at the ceiling. 'I'm down here major.' she says. I look down and she's looking at me completely calm and tells me that we will have to reschedule the debriefing. I say yes ma'am and get out of there as fast as I can without actually looking like I am." "She held me there for at least an hour pounding me against the wall and calling me a pervert." said Hemmy rubbing his temples, "I actually had to go to sick call for a concussion." The group was in hysterics after that story. "So does Leliana have a serious temper issue?" asked Kasumi taking a sip from her sake bowl. "Ah no not exactly" said Hemmy, "It's just that you're always in the wrong place at the wrong time." said Tali. Hemmy nodded. They spent the next few hours laughing and joking, even the colonel joined in when he arrived and Shalina when she got off shift. Sirion stood outside the bar watching with a smile on his face as the two groups got along like old friends.


	15. Tryst

Chapter 15

(Happens at the same time as previous chapter)

Sirion and Leliana moved quickly through the Normandy to her airlock. "They will probably take the tram system to the entertainment section, but I've got something for you that we shall take a different path to reach." said Sirion scooping Leliana up and breaking into a run out of the Normandy's outer airlock doors. After five meters he turned sharply to the left and leapt off the walkway to the hanger below. Leliana's eyes widened as she saw his intended target. A fighter had just taken off and was moving towards the energy field at the front of the hanger. He landed on the nose of the fighter and leapt to the tip of the tail before leaping off to the hanger floor below. He landed crouched with his bone wings spread, before dashing off at a sprint across the hanger.

"I can walk you know." said Leliana brushing some of her hair that had gone astray out of her face. "I know, but I'm faster than you are." he said dodging another fighter lifting off. "Yeah you're faster than me at _everything_." she said putting as much emphasis on the last word as she could before smirking up at him. "Are you making a crack at me?" he said slowing his pace down to a walk as they exited the fighter bay. "I'm not some, one trick pony who only knows how to fight." she said back. "You never cease to surprise me Serene, just like that old earth music that you and Ralin seem to like so much." he said "Humans had better taste back then." she said turning her head to rest her face in his shoulder. "Well I guess you can walk now." he said moving to put her down "No, you were so adamant on carrying me you can carry me all the way there." "Don't tempt me to drop you." "I know you wouldn't." "Have it your way then." he said before completely letting go of her. Leliana hit the ground on her behind in shock. 'He dropped me, he actually dropped me!' "I'm going to kill you!" she said scrambling to her feet. "Only if you can catch me Serene." He said, before turning and running down the hallway. "DAMN YOU SIRION!" she yelled as she gave chase.

She chased him through the long hallways of the Wraith, voicing her opinion as they ran. They passed techs, mechanics, pilots and even straight up civilians, all with confused looks on their faces as the two elite Millenar raced through the dreadnaught like a bunch of teenagers. 'I'm gaining on him' Leliana thought as the distance between her and Sirion closed. She reached out a hand to grab the tip of his wing. "Did you really think I'd make it that easy for you my dearest Leliana?" he said as he pulled away again. "It's just a bit farther." He yelled over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to give chase. They took a left, a right, another left before ending up in a long hallway with a sealed room on the other end. Sirion stopped as he got to the door and started typing on the control. The blast doors started to open and Leliana saw her opening. She leapt into the air and caught him square in the chest with a kick sending him flying into the room behind the doors. She walked slowly into the room closing the doors behind her.

Sirion landed on his back and wings on the padded surface of the large room. "Heh. Knew I should have had the doors opened before I got here. Didn't think she would actually hit me that hard." He said closing his eyes and let out a deep breath. He heard footsteps approaching from in front of him until they stopped and he could feel her feet at his ankles. She slowly knelt down on top of him, putting her hands on either side of his head. He opened his eyes to a cascade of crimson with a pair of shining eyes gleaming through. He reached his hand up and moved some of her hair behind her ear before cupping putting it behind her head. "It's good to see you Serene." he said. She smiled and leaned down pressing her lips to his.

Leliana could feel her heart fluttering as Sirion kissed her. She eased herself onto him, pressing her form against his. Sirion moved his hands to her back and rolled them over causing Leliana to gasp. Sirion seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss caressing her tongue with his. She moaned quietly into his mouth as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Sirion smiled and broke the kiss. "As much as I would like to continue our current venture, there is a reason why I brought you here." he said panting slightly. "Sirion, I know you want this as much as I do." She said grinding her hips against his. Sirion grit his teeth as he fought to retain his composure. "NO, Leli please. Look around at the room." he said as he climbed off of her. Leliana let out a huff as she sat up then stood up.

Leliana looked around the room. "Wait, this looks like… it looks like the old sparring room at the academy back on the Home world, where-" "Where you and I crossed blades for the first time." said Sirion moving across the room to a large locker. He opened it and withdrew two wrist guards and a longsword from it. "Care to go again?" he said tossing the guards to her. Leliana put them on and activated them causing a long curved blade to erupt from the outside of the cuff. "If memory serves, you turned the Major onto those blades." he said as he swung the longsword around getting a feel for the blade. "Afraid of the competition?" she said with a smirk. "Never." he said, "Not like he has a chance anyway."

Sirion charged bringing the blade down in a hard arching motion. Leliana moved her blades to intercept in an X above her head, and felt her knees want to buckle at the force behind the strike when it made contact. 'This is bringing it all back.' she thought to herself as she forced his blade away.

— FLASHBACK—

Another blade shattered as her blades sliced through their crossed defense. Leliana stood, sweat glistening from her forehead. Clapping could be heard as Leliana raised her blades in victory and walked around the ring. "The final challenge for Leliana Cascade will be against Lieutenant Colonel Demetrius Arcaine and his elite commandoes. A one on twelve battle, all rules still apply to this final event. Again, safeties have been removed. GO!" said the voice of the announcer. Leliana raised her wrist blades, the long blades extending out in front of her; she crossed them in a sigh of respect, and then rushed her targets.

Leliana jumped through the air, spinning her blades in a steel tornado. Sparks could be seen as blades clashed. One of the commandoes ducked past Leliana's defenses thrusting a dagger at her now exposed torso, only to have his face smashed in by Leliana's knee. He dropped, out. 'One down.' she thought as she ducked the Lt. Colonel's own five foot long greatsword. She leapt over another commando, using her back as a spring board, knocking her to the ground, out. Again the Lt. Colonel was there, along with Captain Ralin, his blue eyes unique among the white. Ralin swung with his shortswords, which she parried away easily.

Ten minutes went by and it was only Ralin, Arcaine and one other commando remaining. All were panting heavily. Ralin moved in sweeping his blades low making Leliana to jump and causing her battle skirt to flare. Ralin made the male blunder, he looked up. His reward was both of Leliana's fists slamming down on the top of his head. He stumbled a bit in a daze with a slight blush on his face, "pink" he said as he keeled over. Out. As Leliana landed, the other commando lashed out with her claw weapon, landing a slash across her back. Leliana cried out in pain as her eyes glowed red. Without warning at almost lightning speed she hit Arcaine in the face with a kick, sending him flying into the crowd. Out. She turned to the final commando and charged, lashing out viciously with her blades landing hit after hit. The commando fell to the ground but Leliana wasn't interested in stopping he assault.

Out of nowhere an ornate longsword lanced into the way of Leliana's blades. Leliana turned to her new aggressor twisting and turning with her strikes that were being easily knocked away. This new target seemed to grow bored of Leliana's fanatical attacks. With a snap of the longsword one of her blades was broken, and when she recoiled from that attack he broke the other one. She let out a cry and charged with her fists, only to receive the hilt of the longsword thrust sharply into her abdomen; knocking the wind out of her. Leliana fell to her knees clutching her stomach. She looked up to find herself staring up the blade of Sirion Caine's longsword. "You fight well, but you lose yourself in your own anger. That is how I was able to best you so easily. Even in your state of fatigue, you'd be fully capable of engaging more targets. But you are victorious Serene. Rise and take your place as Commander of the Millenar Special Forces.

—End Flashback—

Grunts and clashes could be heard from the sparring room as Leliana and Sirion dueled "Come on now Serene, all these years and you still have nothing new to show me?" Sirion chided as deflected another one of Leliana's attacks. They had been at it for hours, and Leliana was getting tired. 'Okay then, let's try something new.' She thought as she was forced to do a backflip to avoid a fast slash from Sirion. Leliana disengaged her wrist blades, allowing them to fall away. One of her hands trailed its way up her front to the zipper at the top of her armor weave top. She pulled it down, slowly revealing her ample cleavage and black bra stopping just past her navel. "Leli… uh what are you doing?" he said a slight blush on his face as she walked towards him, swaying her hips as she went. She reached her hands up and placed them on the sides of his head and gazed deeply into his eyes giving him a small smile. Slowly Sirion's sword dropped. Leliana smirked, and with all her might, pulled down. Sirion, unmistakably caught off guard, lost his balance and came off his feet, hitting his head on the floor with a thud. "Wow, I didn't think you would fall for that." She said from her standing position. "Let's see if this does too." He said grabbing her ankle and pulling it forward, pulling her off her feet in the process. She hit the flood with a squeak causing Sirion to look up at her with one eyebrow raised. "That never happened!" she said flushing pink and pointing a finger at him. "My silence, has its price Serene." he said with a smile. Leliana smiled back at him "I bet it does." she said as he inched his way up her body. When his face drew level with hers she reached back behind his head and undid the knot that held his long silver hair out of his face. The blanket of silver fell onto her, tickling her face. Sirion leaned down pressing his lips to hers once again. Leliana moved her hands up to his and guided them south, stopping at the top of her opened armorweave top. He slowly pealed of the armorweave exposing her shoulders and after removing her arms from the sleeves Sirion tossed the garment away.

Reaching down to the bottom of Sirion's shirt, Leliana grabbed a handful of the garment and started pulling it upward. After a slight awkward struggle around his wings, they were able to get it off of him. Sirion slid one of his hands down Leliana's side, making her gasp and arch into him. As she did he moved the one hand up her back and moved to unhook her black bra. Leliana, seeing his intentions turned the tables and flipped them over. She straddled his midsection and rested her hands on his chest. Leliana slowly started to rake her fingernails down his sculpted chest. Sirion shivered in pleasure and reached a hand up to cup her face. She intercepted him halfway and moved his hand instead to her chest. He took her covered breast in his hand and squeezed it softly. She gasped and started pressing herself into his hand, loosing herself in the sensations. She pushed his hand away at leaned back smiling at him. Sirion smiled back running one of his hands up to the sides of her battle skirt. She took the hint and stood up. Sirion made to stand but was stopped by Leliana's still booted foot. Sirion started to unbuckle the straps on the armorweave boot, Leliana smiling at him as he did. Tossing it away with her sock he proceeded to do the same to her other foot. Still smiling Leliana moved her hands to the side of her battle skirt and moved the zipper down allowing her to remove the flexible body armor. As it dropped she kicked it across the room and straddled his waist again. "Getting a little excited are we?" she said grinding against him. Sirion gritted his teeth, "Judging on what I'm feeling," he said thrusting his hips against hers, "you may be more excited than me." She gasped and then bit her lip smiling.

Leliana reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, allowing her ample chest to spring free. He slid his hands up her stomach to the valley between her breasts, before cupping one in each hand. Leliana's eyes shot open and she moaned. Sirion grinned wickedly as his thumbs started to tease her hardened peaks. Leliana with some strained hold on her sanity moved her hands across his chiseled chest, grazing her fingernails across the scars that peppered his otherwise flawless form. Sirion shivered from her touch. "I haven't lost my touch it seems." She managed to say over his teasing of her chest. In response Sirion squeezed her breasts slightly. Her face flushed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Sirion pulled Leliana down to have their lips meet again. He rolled them over to where he was back on top. He slid his hand down her stomach again and over the front of her lacy silver panties. "We're ready then." He whispered into their kiss. He broke their kiss and started kissing his way down her neck. Once he reached the area between her neck and collar bone, he started to move towards her shoulder; stopping at the halfway point. Leliana's eyes widened 'Is he really about to do what I think he's going to do?' she thought. Sirion's eyes glowed a bright gold as he inched closer to her. 'By all that is merciful, he is! He's going to make me his!' She thought, her heart swelling with happiness as she tilted her head back and to the side to give him better access. Sirion moved to bite down.

There came a pounding at the door, "My Lord, I was told to inform you that a large amount of explosives was removed a few hours ago from the Entertainment sector, and to tell you that your presence has been requested immediately." said a voice from the other side of the door. Sirion stood, his eyes instantly shifting from gold to red. Her turned and ran to the door and punched the solid durasteel blast door. On the other side the door, the area that Sirion had punched bulged out causing the messenger to jump back. Another bang and then another followed by another, each hit causing the metal to lurch further out. Finally the blast door was knocked clear out of its retainers. Sirion stepped through his chest heaving, his wings extended, and his eyes fluctuating from red to gold and back looking like a liquid fire. The messenger's immediate impression was that death itself had come for him.

"Sire forgive me, I had no idea-" the messenger managed to sputter before Sirion's hand had his throat. "I owe you a very unpleasant death." said Sirion in a voice filled with hated and wrath. He lifted the young Millenar high into the air, squeezing his neck tighter and tighter. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked down. Leliana was standing in his shirt and was looking up at him. The look in her eyes told him that she understood how he felt, but killing this guy wouldn't solve anything. His eyes slowly phased back to the gold color, and then back to their original silver color. "Please tell me it wasn't a squad of commandoes and a group of aliens." Sirion said calmly setting the messenger down. "It was." coughed the young Millenar clutching his throat. "Very well then, make yourself scarce before I change my mind about letting you live." The young Millenar needed no further reason to stay and ran from the area.

Sirion turned to Leliana, "Leli, there is something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time." he said looking down at her, his face serious. "What is it my King?" she said staring into his eyes as he took her hands in his. "I.. I wanted to tell you… that.. Leli" he was struggling and she thought it was adorable. "Leli, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you, for the longest time I was only able to get by everything we were going through by the chance I'd get to see you again. I want you to become my wife and the queen of our people." he said digging into the pocket of his pants. Her eyes were streaming tears as he drew a ring with a large green stone in it from his pocket. "I haven't had the chance to get a proper band but, I hope that my Academy ring will be a sufficient stand in until I'm able to." He slipped the ring onto her finger and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "So, what's your answer?" he said tilting her face up so he could look her in the eye. Leliana jumped into his arms and pressed her lips hard against his. After breaking the kiss she buried her face in his chest. Sirion could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I thought you would never ask Sirion." she said quietly. "My original plan was to ask after all this reaper business, but I just couldn't wait any longer." "I almost lost you on that moon, I'm glad you decided to ask me now." She said laying her head on his chest again.

Her eyes widened, "Ah.. Sirion."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think your hands are in the proper place." She said with a slight blush.

"I don't see anything wrong with where they are."

But if anyone were to walk by the door and see your hands firmly gripping a lady's behind…"

"Ah… I see your point." He said releasing his grip on her. "I'll go and see what problems our friends are causing, but I will need my shirt back."

They dressed quickly Sirion assisting in helping Leliana recover her scattered clothing from around the room. "I'm going back to the Normandy." said Leliana pulling her last boot back on. Sirion nodded walking back over to her fully dressed. He kissed her one last time before saying "I'm off." Leliana nodded and watched him leave the room.

Sirion moved quickly towards the tram station "If it's Stryker again, I don't care how good with explosives he is I'm tearing his other arm off." He mumbled as the tram pulled into the station. Fifteen minutes later he was walking through the entertainment sector. He pushed his way through the crowd, people not really paying attention to who he was. With his hair down and disheveled, he looked like a completely different person. He pulled his wings in close to his back as he made his way over to the Ralin's favorite bar and grill. Looking through the window, he saw a sight that made him smile slightly, the galaxies deadliest warriors all laughing and drinking together as if they were old friends. "I'll kill him later." he said turning and heading back towards the tram station "Now to see what all the fuss is about with High Command."

**Well there you have it, chapter fifteen. Took me a while to get this one out and I do apologize to my readers about that, there wasn't anything keeping me from putting it out other than my own lack of wanting to take the time to type it out. hopefully the couple of references will be understood, minus the inside jokes.**

** -NotaVaderHater**


	16. Announcement

Announcement

After several hours of drinking and joking, a thoroughly inebriated Ralin decided that it was time to call it quits.

"We got thingsh to do tomorrow, and I'm shure you do to Shepard" Ralin slurred leaning on Legion.

"Yesh, we do." Shepard said with a slight blush covering her face.

"And that, is why I don't touch the hard stuff Shep" said Kasumi her eyes twinkling form under her hood.

"I never back down from a challenge" Shepard said pointing at an unconscious Stryker, currently residing on the floor under the table.

The group stood, some helping others to their feet, Arcaine throwing Stryker over his shoulder. As they neared the door Shalina stopped Ralin.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Ralin said waving the group off to talk with the waitress.

"Come on this way" said the Colonel shifting Stryker to a better position over his shoulder. He led them through the thinned crowds to the rapid transit station located in the entertainment district.

The tram ride back was a silent one, being that most of the occupants were too blasted to carry on a conversation. When they arrived at where the Normandy was docked, Shepard's party exited. Shepard turned to where the Colonel was putting Stryker onto the shoulders of Hemmy.

"I have a feeling that we will be meeting again Shepard" said Arcaine putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder.

They both nodded and Arcaine got back into the tram. The tram's doors closed and it accelerated off through the Wraith's superstructure. Shepard and her team walked back towards the Normandy and through its airlock. The crew headed off to their respective rooms, with Shepard stumbling to hers. After an interesting ride up the tumble-vator, the doors opened to the loft and Shepard fell through the door.

"I'm never drinking again." She mumbled clutching her head as she attempted to stand.

Utilizing the railing by her fish tank, Shepard was able to struggle her way into her bed. She shed her clothes until she was just in her small clothes and she slipped under her covers, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Shepard awoke the next morning to a pounding headache. Putting her hand on her head she rolled out of her bed and headed to her shower. After a quick shower Shepard dressed and headed down to the crew deck. The elevator opened and Shepard walked over to where Gardner and picked up a breakfast chow plate before taking a seat next to Miranda, whose hair was disheveled and covering her face.

"And that is why I keep my hair short." said Shepard with a smirk

"Oh, shut up." spat Miranda holding her own head.

They heard the elevator open and Leliana stepped through with a slight bounce in her step.

"Somebody had a good night." said Kasumi from her seat between Kelly and Gabby.

"Amazing night." said Leliana, "and the day before was even better."

"Oh. Do tell." said Tali from the other side of Miranda.

"Spare the grimy details." mumbled Miranda from under her hair.

"Huh?" said Leliana looking over at Miranda, "OH, uh," she blushed, "That never happened, and on a side note Sirion might be a bit unstable for the next few days of so, but anyway, yesterday he took me to a recreation of the old Special Forces sparring room from the Homeworld, we sparred and I finally beat him."

"I bet that wasn't easy." said Kelly perking up in her seat.

"Well, I didn't exactly fight conventionally, I fought dirty." she said as she blushed again, "It got hot and was escalating quickly, and well, before anything could happen, we got interrupted. I've never seen him that angry. He punched down a blast door." she giggled at that last part whilst a look of slight panic passed over the faces of the crew around her, "He was about to kill the poor guy, but I stopped him. After that, well, he…" she held up the hand with Sirion's ring on it. Kelly, Kasumi, and several of the other female crew squealed in excitement, much to Shepard's and Miranda's hangovers' dismay.

"He proposed to you!" said Kasumi as the girls crowded around Leliana trying to get a better view of the ring.

"Well for Royal Millenar an engagement is probably somewhat different than human ones; Sirion already had most of the pre-engagement criteria completed from what I had come to understand. What he has left to do is to mark the mate, and he has to get the blessings from my closest friends."

"I get the getting the4 blessing thing, but how is this mark made?" asked Kelly leaning over the table and staring intently at Leliana.

This caused Leliana to blush as red as her hair. "Well, the male's canine elongate, Sirion's eyes changed to a gold color, and he would bite about here." she said as she pulled down the neckline of her armorweave top and tapped the muscle between her neck and shoulder.

"When does the marking happen though?" asked Kasumi a glint in her eyes.

"Well," Leliana said looking down as she absentmindedly played with her hands, "it could happen before the actual event or um…" Leliana turned redder than anyone thought possible "or… uh…it could happen… at the …peak."

More squealing accompanied this statement causing Shepard and Miranda to clutch their heads again.

"Major Ralin will be crushed." said Kasumi looking at Leliana.

"Wow, your right," said Leliana looking down

There came a hiss as the elevator opened again and the group turned to see Sirion walking around the elevator shaft. He definitely had had better days. His hair was out of its normal look and his eyes were less bright. Leliana stood up and moved over to him as he went to get a tray from Gardner.

"Millenar Male, able to shut off sexual drive for long period of time. When reactivated if not used can cause: anger loss of sleep, unable to control strength." said Mordin

As if on cue Sirion snapped his tray in half and started shaking, his eyes turned blood red. And then suddenly went back to their original color.

"Dammit." he said quietly. As he looked down at Leliana. "Good morning Serene."

"Sirion, why are you up here, you should be trying to recover." she said running a hand along his face.

"I was hungry, and nothing we had in the hold was tasting very good." He replied, "I feel fine."

"Shhh." she cooed brushing some of his hair out of his face, "Go back down and I'll be there in a minute. Ok?"

"As you wish." he said taking her hand in his then kissing it.

As Sirion walked out of the room and into the elevator, Leliana turned to Gardner and picked up Sirion's broken tray off the floor.

"I'm sorry Gardner." she said as she handed him the broken metal tray

"It's why we carry extras ma'am." he said with a smile.

Shepard stood up and moved to Leliana. "Any idea on how long he'll be like this?"

"he should be fine by tomorrow." Leliana replied walking Shepard over to the elevator.

"Good, keep me posted." Shepard said before smiling, "and congratulations."

"Thank you Shepard." Leliana said smiling back at her as the lift opened "See you later." The door closed and the lift descended.

Leliana exited the lift in the cargo bay and walked across to where Sirion was absentmindedly working on the Mobil Armor System.

"Sirion what have you got going there?" she enquired leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Something that will keep me sane." He replied standing up and re-attaching a covering to the underside of the mech's right forearm.

"Feeling any better?"

"No just something that will keep my focus." He turned and looked at her, "There are still things left unfinished."

"Yeah like introducing me dork." said an angry voice from behind Leliana.

Leliana turned and felt her jaw drop.

Well seemed like the best place to leave that chapter propably not going to get another out for a while but I'll try to work on another one after work for the next few days and I'll see how far I can get. If I cant get it out then at least another month.

-NotaVaderHater


	17. Family

Chapter 17

"Serene this is the new A.I. that was assigned to us at the start of the tour." said Sirion walking to where Leliana was standing.

Standing before them was a six foot tall holo of a millenar female completely nude with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Could you at least get her to cover herself?" said Leliana as she averted her gaze.

"The A.I. dictates how they appear, so it is her decision on how she, dresses, I have however told her to put something on, but she won't listen," Sirion said with a sigh, "but since she is based on my youngest sister, she refuses to. She seems to enjoy tormenting me."

"So is her name-"

"Sheila, yes, she'll be managing my shields from now on so that little incident we had back on that moon will not be repeated."

The elevator door opened at the front of the cargo bay and Shepard walked out

"Shepard" said Sirion tapping on his Omni-tool.

"Don't you shut me off again!" shouted the A.I.

"I'm not; I'm just shrinking your hollo to a more manageable size and making an adjustment to your programming." said Sirion closing down the Omni-tool.

Simple smallclothes appeared on Sheila's body and she shrunk down to a foot tall holo figure.

"HEY!" Sheila shouted from the holo pad

"Learn to have some modesty, and maybe I'll give you your complete freedom back." said Sirion as he turned to Shepard, "the programmers in their great wisdom have based this A.I. off my youngest sister."

"You've never spoken to me about your family before, how many siblings did you have exactly?' said Shepard leaning against one of the fans that littered the cargo bay.

"Two younger sisters," he said looking down at the floor for a minute, "they were both killed during the evacuation of the home world."

"I'm sorry," said Shepard moving over to the work station and sitting down on a bench facing both Sirion and Leliana "Would you mind telling me about them?"

Sirion smiled "They were both stubborn beyond belief, Sheila more so that Karin. Sheila was more of a tomboy then Karin. She never listened to me. Heh, the only one they both seemed to respect was my dear Leliana. Karin on the other hand, was more interested in those, affairs of state things, that high society BS that I could never be bothered with."

"But you till went to them." said Leliana with a smile.

"Only the ones you either talked me into going or dragged me along with you to." Sirion said as he looked over at her, "Which if memory serves were steadily increasing."

Leliana smiled and Shepard shook her head.

"Sounds like they were an interesting pair." said Shepard leaning forward.

"Indeed they were. And they were twins if you could believe that. Twins are rare for Millenar. Funny, they couldn't be more different."

"It's good to reminisce." said Shepard standing up. "But to the reason why I'm here."

"Of course Shepard." said Sirion.

"With what has been happening with you will you be clear for our mission on Omega?" Shepard said putting a hand on her hip.

"Absolutely, my body has stabilized faster than I was expecting, but then again, I've never had that happened before. I've only had what was entered in our databanks on the subject, so hopefully nothing else will come of it." Sirion said moving to the computer console connected to the mech. "Also, Colonel Arcaine has extended an offer to you. If you ever need anything give him a call. It would seem that you made quiet the impression on the Colonel and his men, something not easily attained."

Shepard smiled and moved to the elevator and as the doors closed Sirion added "Especially in the drunken stupor." Shepard flushed with embarrassment, thankful that the elevator doors had already closed.

Shepard hit the button for the CIC and waited patiently as it ascended. Several minutes later the elevator doors opened up and Shepard stepped out onto the CIC.

"Joker, ETA to Omega." Shepard said stepping up to the commander's console.

"Currently three hours based on EDI's calculations."

"Understood." said Shepard as she turned to where Kelly was standing. "Doing any better Kelly?" she asked leaning against the railing by the galaxy map.

"Much better thanks for asking." Replied Kelly with a smile "Sometimes I still wake up from the nightmares of that place, but I'm okay. Besides who can dwell on that with what's happening in our cargo bay."

"You mean Sirion and Leliana?" said Shepard straightening up.

"Of course." replied the yeoman, "Those two are probably the most exciting couple on this ship, sorry commander but they definitely have you and Garrus beat."

"Says the one who said we'd make a good couple" Shepard shot back with a smirk.

They shared a laugh before Kelly continued. "Well I did have quite the chat with Leliana a while ago, she's a lot like you Shepard, and she just wears her emotions out on her sleeves. Sirion…" she sighed "I really don't know, he keeps so much to himself, but I get the feeling that he would jump in front of the proverbial train for his people, with no regards to his own happiness. At least that's what I think"

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nothing right now."

"That'll be all."

"Take care"

Shepard stepped down from the galaxy map and walked up towards the cockpit, passing Matthews and Hadley, who were bickering over asari color schemes. As she approached the cockpit Joker turned around to face her.

"Hey Commander, long time no see." said Joker shifting slightly in his leather chair.

"I figured you missed me." Shepard replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know it's my irresistible charm that keeps you coming back up here." He replied

"Don't let Garrus here you say that." said Shepard with a smile, "Or you may actually have to leave that chair."

"Uhhhhh… Leather" said Joker. The two of them shared a small laugh. "So why are you really up her Commander?"

"I just wanted you opinion on our new friends." Shepard said leaning against the wall opposite of EDI.

"Well about the ones you went out with last, Leliana seems to have a bit of an anger issue, but with how many ways she is capable of killing me, I would never say it to her face. Sirion on the other hand, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be made of badass. It's just my opinion anyway just don't go spreading it around."

"That's it for now."

"See ya Commander."

That's it for now next chapter is really something.


	18. Conflict

Chapter 18

Challenge

Aboard the heavy cruiser Arcaine, Renegade squad sat in a debriefing room listening to the Colonel go over their last mission of destroying Cerberus obtained reaper artifacts. Ralin sat near the back of the room, eyes slowly closing as the Colonel droned on, only brought back to reality by a chime on his Omni-tool's private channel.

"Sir, I'm being paged it's tagged as urgent." said Ralin standing form his desk.

"Very well, we are done here. Dismissed." He said closing down his files.

"Room Attention!" called Kriss from his position by the door as the room stood.

"Carry on." said Arcaine as he left the room

Ralin gathered his assorted data pads and walked out of the room. He proceeded down the hall to his quarters where he closed and locked the door. He sat down at his private terminal and powered it on.

"Open call. Authorization code Ralin 22 alpha 1" he said.

A video screen opened revealing Leliana on the Normandy at a workstation.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he said catching her attention.

"Actually, I did." said Sirion sitting down in front of the camera

"Hello Major." said Leliana moving to place her head over Sirion's shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

Ralin's eye visibly twitched but he smiled, "Its Lt. Colonel now." he replied motioning to the new rank pins on his neck.

"Congratulations." Leliana said with a smile.

Sirion whispered something in her ear making Leliana smile and walk away.

"Now for the reason why I've called you," said Sirion his expression changing to serious "As you are Leliana's oldest and closest friend, I wanted to ask you for your blessing in-"

"Absolutely not! I can't believe you would think that I would!" Ralin yelled standing knocking over his chair and sending several data pads flying in all directions. "You know how I have felt about her since the day you met me."

"Ralin." Sirion started to say.

"No, don't you fucking dare! I've had it. I'm not standing for this anymore; I am invoking the rite of the House of Ralin, with Leliana's future on the line."

"Ralin, that is not a wise choice." Came a voice from the door way, it was Colonel Arcaine.

"I don't care, my decision is final. The Rite cannot be rescinded or contested." said Ralin, the rims of his blue eyes hazing with red.

"Very well if that is what you wish, then I accept. What are your conditions?" said Sirion with a sigh rubbing his eyes, his palm over his face.

"Single combat in the Wraith's warzone simulation sector. To the victor goes Leliana." Ralin said quickly.

"Don't I have any say in this?" said Leliana from the sidelines.

"Unfortunately Leliana, in this matter you don't. The Rite of House Ralin is one of the customs that keeps our species together." said Arcaine from behind Ralin.

Leliana scoffed and headed towards the elevator.

"This isn't a wise career move Ralin." said Sirion moving his hand away from his face and gazing at the view screen again.

"I don't care." said Ralin, "I'll be waiting at the arena, don't keep me waiting." Ralin killed the video feed. He grabbed his helmet from the desk and it started collapsing, the metal plates sliding to the top then to the back on the neck until they formed an inch thick plate which he attached to the back of neck on his armor. "I will not let him take her from me." He said as he walked past Arcaine and out the door.

—X—

The elevator door opened at the loft and Leliana stepped through the door and walked over to Shepard's quarters. She keyed the door and waited for Shepard's response. To her surprise Shepard opened the door almost instantly dressed only in a towel.

"Leliana, please come in." said Shepard motioning Leliana inside before returning to her bathroom.

"Shepard, I think I need your help." Leliana said as she walked over to Shepard's fish tank gazing at the fish as they lazed about the tank.

"Man trouble." came Shepard's voice from the bathroom.

Leliana sighed and walked over to the couch facing Shepard's bed and sat down "How'd you guess." She said sardonically.

Shepard walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders wearing a pair of Alliance shorts and a white tank top. "Lucky guess." She said sitting down on the couch as well. "So, what's the problem?"

Well, as you know Sirion is asking me to marry him, but in Millenar custom, he has to ask my best friend for their blessing before anything can actually be done. Ralin flipped and basically challenged Sirion to a duel to the death, with me as the prize. And while I truly love Sirion, Ralin is one of my dearest friends. I guess what I'm asking is if you can ask Sirion to not kill Ralin if it comes down to it."

"I'll do what I can Leliana, hopefully it will be enough." Shepard said as she tossed her towel in a hamper.

—X—

"Joker, what is the Wraith's current position?" called Shepard through the intercom.

"She's currently sitting in the Horse Head Nebula Commander." said Joker as he looked at a star map n his Heads Up Display.

"Get us there quickly then, I'm heading down to the cargo bay."

"Aye, Aye Commander."

—X—

The elevator door opened and Shepard stormed out. She crossed the bay and stopped short of Sirion who turned to face her.

"Shepard—" he started before she cut him off.

"What the hell is this about Sirion?" she said gesturing at Leliana who was absentmindedly cleaning her armor, her mind clearly somewhere else.

"This is the way things are done by my people Shepard." He said not looking at her

"What the hell do you mean the way things are done?" Shepard yelled "You two are fighting over Leliana like she's a piece of meat. I thought that you of all people would be above this kind of barbaric behavior."

Sirion slammed the rifle he had been working down hard on the work bench causing it to buckle. "Don't you think that I know how idiotic this whole thing is?" he yelled startling Leliana out of her trance. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself "Do you know why our race is divided the way it is? Why one sect is called Royal and one Guard? A very long time ago our race was at a civil war. My ancestors were the leaders of one side, while Ralin's were of the other side. The council of elders of both sides decided that the death toll was getting too high; one third of the total population had been killed. So the house leaders of my ancestors an of Ralin's decided that it would end with one fight between the leaders of the houses. From what I have come to understand, the fight was long and almost a draw, but my ancestor was able to gain an upper hand and defeat him, but when the fatal blow was meant to be struck, my ancestor stayed his blade. It was that act of mercy that brought the war to its end. And as a courtesy to his family out of respect, the Rite of House Ralin was created, giving any head of the Ralin family the rite to challenge the head of the Caine family. It has been used in the past for things that actually matter, like the right of the lower castes. Those were done democratically, I mean actually brought before the ruling council, nothing this stupid. I know Arcaine will try to talk him out of it; but I also know Ralin, he won't give up. He never has, even when Leliana and I were formally courting, he still persisted. And now he's risking everything he's ever accomplished on this stupid debacle. So yes I'm fully aware of what this is doing to Leliana, and I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit here and do nothing and be lectured on how stupid this is by you Shepard."

Shepard said nothing for a minute as Sirion leered at her, taking time to take in all he had said. "So I guess that means that there is nothing that I can say that will make you stop this foolishness."

"No Shepard, there isn't." was his reply

Shepard stepped away from Sirion and walked away putting her hand up on Leliana's shoulder before heading into the elevator. The last sounds that Shepard heard before the door closed were Leliana's sobs.

To all my loyal fans I apologize for the long wait, I always hand write these things before getting them onto the computer plus work takes a lot out of me so by the time I get home I just want to sit there. Hope this chapter makes up for it, and the net chapter deals with Ralin.

—NotaVaderHater


	19. Trepidations

19

Trepidations

Ralin stalked his way through the long corridors of the Arcaine; his normally blue eyes rimmed with a red glow. He moved quickly across the decks not caring who got in his way as he plowed through anyone unfortunate enough to be between him and his goal of the Arcaine's bridge, the Colonel hot on his heels.

"Mathias, please reconsider what you are doing. Leliana would never want this to happen. She has known about your infatuation with her and has always gently turned you down. She would want you to let it go and be friends with Sirion." He pleaded taking Ralin by the shoulder.

"My entire life, she has been my inspiration, the one thing that has kept me alive and pushing forward." said Ralin turning to look at Arcaine. "This is my one chance to make my life complete."

"Mathias, it never could have been, nor was it meant to be." The Colonel sighed looking down.

"What are you talking about old man." he said his eyes narrowing

Arcaine hesitated a moment before continuing. "Leliana and Sirion, were paired at an early age by their parents. Essentially they were put into an arranged marriage that neither of them were aware of. Their families felt that a gentile nudging in the right direction-"

"Then that's my key, my ace in the hole." said Ralin turning and continuing his advance. "I'll tell her that after I kill that smug bastard."

-x-

The bridge doors opened and Ralin stepped up to the commander's terrace. The bridge of the Arcaine was two tiered, the bottom floor was where control of the cruiser took place, and the top floor was a single platform, suspended over the first with a command console and holopad.

"Sentinel." Ralin called as he punched in commands on the interface.

The Arcaine's AI materialized on the holopad next to the commander's platform. A full sized Millenar male in full battle armor stood looking at Ralin.

"Lt. Colonel Ralin, this is most irregular." said the AI folding its arms over its chest. "Current scans of you metabolic rates indicate you are under a dangerously high amount of stress. I have a medical team on its way to the bridge as we speak."

"Negative Sentinel, bring the ships reactors to full burn, and ready the ships FTL drive. I'm taking temporary command of this ship. Set course for the Wraith."

"Unable to comply." Came a monotone reply from Sentinel. "Protocol dictates that in your current state—"

"Activate sub-routine Ralin-tango-kilo!" Ralin snapped

The AI flickered "Bringing reactors to full burn, course laid in and spinning up FTL drive"

"For your own sake, as well as Leliana's, I hope you survive this." said Arcaine turning around and leaving the bridge.

The Arcaine made a wide arcing turn through the gaseous nebula that she had been situated in. its six engines glowed bright white as it plowed through, the gas and dust billowing around the outline of its shields. The outer cowlings of the engines opened out and extended as the ship readied for FTL transition. The pure white light of the engines turned blood red and the ship was propelled through space.

"Sentinel, I will be in my quarters, notify me when we are one hour out." said Ralin as he turned to leave the bridge.

"Of course sir." said the AI as its image dissolved.

-x-

Several minutes later Ralin sat in front of his desk, the song Dishonored playing in the background, looking at a holoframe he had of their Special Forces team. It showed all of what had originally been Renegade Company, over 150 members. At the center of the formation were himself and Leliana. Ralin picked up the frame and slid his hand across the surface, changing the picture. The picture that replaced the first one was one taken by Hemmy when they were all still in high school. The picture was of Ralin and Leliana at their senior prom. He smiled as the memory came back to him. They had been friends since their first day there and he had asked her to every school dance they had had, but she always turned him down for one reason or another. That was until their final year she finally said yes. He smiled again and the slid his hand across the frame again.

The next picture was of Renegade squad during the latter part of the war. They were celebrating a victory against reaper forces with a party at a favorite bar. The memories of that night were foggy at best, but one part had been permanently burned into Ralin's mind. They had been drinking joking around for hours. Ralin was half walking, half carrying Leliana back to her quarters, when they had tripped over the door frame and landed on the ground with Leliana ending up on top of Ralin. She had slowly backed off and helped him to his feet, blushing profusely. He had smiled and laughed as they got up. When they were on their feet they were only inches apart. "Si-" she had started before he had closed the gap tentatively pressing his lips to hers. Slowly she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. Without any warning she pushed him against the wall, running her hands up his chest. His hands slinked their way around her waist and he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Ralin moved his hands from her waste and dropped them further down cupping her behind and causing Leliana to gasp softly. As he did this, Leliana slid her hands up his chest and into his short hair, slowly moving her fingers across his head. She stopped abruptly before pushing him away, and then stumbled into her bedroom and shutting the door, leaving a very confused Ralin behind. Ralin felt himself grow angry at the next part of the memory.

Sirion had been walking down the corridor as he left Leliana's quarters. "Mathias, I'm glad you were able to get Leliana home, she called me at the bar asking if I could take her home but when I got there everyone had said that you brought her back. But again, thank you." He said.

Ralin nodded and held the wall as he shuffled past turning to see Sirion entering Leliana's room. 'She thought I was him.' He thought, his anger continuing to rise. 'That was the only reason she kissed me, and when she realized it.' He punched his hand into the wall denting it

Ralin tossed the frame aside and stood. He looked over at the small weapons locker in the corner of the room. Walking over to it he kneeled down and opened it. The locker was very old, no automation whatsoever. It had been a gift from Leliana when he had been promoted to major. Opening the top Ralin withdrew a set of wrist blades, they were like Leliana's but were hers both went forward, one of his was positioned backward. He slipped them on and secured them. He was about to stand when his eyes caught on another weapon set in the back of the locker. Ralin smiled before grabbing it and attacking it to the magnetic plate on the back of his belt. He stood and looked over to where the frame had landed, it showed another picture of Leliana, smiling in a summer dress during leave back on the home world. Her hair was longer back then at least halfway down her back. The wind was blowing and her hair was blowing across her face and she was pushing it out of her face. He could not remember where he had gotten the picture, or who from, but he stared at her smiling face for a moment then left the room.


End file.
